Shivers
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: While walking home with Clyde by using a short cut through the woods, Lincoln and his friend was taken to a cabin, and was stabbed by a stranger three times with an ancient dagger. Clyde manages to escape and get police to arrest the stranger, yet they found the stranger dead and Lincoln unharmed. After coming home as a victim, he become addicted to blood & his sisters notices.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Lincoln Loud. The boy who has 10 sisters. The boy who had faced many challenges and situations throughout his childhood. The boy that was currently missing. He was last scene with Clyde when they left school on a Wednesday afternoon. After three days, the Loud and the McBride family called authorities to put put a search party to look for the two missing child. As the family pray, the search last for a week before news broke out.

The two were held hostage in an abandon cabin in the woods. The cabin was owned by an old white male in his 70's, which the old man was a voodoo doctor. He captured the two children and done rituals to God knows what, but it result in Lincoln getting his chest stabbed with an ancient knife. Clyde saw his friend drop to the floor before he escaped and manage to found the authories and lead him to the cabin. The police break in the cabin and search around the cabin.

After a few minutes, a police found the old man dead in the restroom laying on the floor naked with blood leaking. What made the officer horrified was he saw Lincoln Loud licking the blood from the floor, also naked. This brought many concerns from police officers about the incident, yet they didn't see any problem with Lincoln. Plus, the boy might need time to get over the experience he faced.

After a few days in the hospital for medical reason, the two children were finally brought back to his family, but Clyde knew he saw Lincoln died in from of his eyes. It was the reason why he escaped when he got the chance, but it was better to have a living friend then a dead friend.

And so, life was back to normal, but not for the Loud House. The family notice something different about the boy. Whatever someone hurt themselves enough to have blood oozing, Lincoln would stay in a trance just staring at the red blood. For instance, Lynn gotten a scrape on her arm after her football pratice. The blood was running on her arm and Lincoln was there just staring at his sister. When he did help her clean the wound, Lynn witness her brother sniffing at the paper towel that was stained with her blood!

This brought many of the sisters concern for thier brother, so they watch and observe their once sweet brother. They would see him wearing sunglass when he goes outside, and they would see him drink a red liquid in a cup. They thought he likes red drinks, but it never occur to them something about Lincoln was off.

But who can really questioned their brother. It wasn't like he was in trouble for a small reason. He was a victim of kidnapping and attempted murder by a crazed stranger. In the end, they always thought, "He's a victim. He's just trying to adjust back to a normal life."

So that brings many question; 1. What really happened back in the cabin, 2. Why does Lincoln like to go out with sunglasses, 3. Why is he seen with red drinks in a cup? Well dear readers, we will get in depth with these mysterious occurrences, but we must first go back where it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where it All Began

The clock from the wall was ticking close to 2:46 p.m. Each student was looking at the clock hoping they could be free from what their prison is school. Ms. Johnson look at the students, knowing that they would rather be at their homes doing whatever they want instead of staying here for after school tutoring if they need help with their assignments.

Without warning, the bell rings and the stampede of student exit from the classroom and out they go. Lincoln and Clyde was one of the last of the kids the walk out of the school and start walking. They both display a happy tone due with their smile on their faces.

"Finally, we are free! Friday is still not over for us to buy that new issue of Ace Savvy that's in the comic book store right now," said Lincoln with so much enthusiasm.

"I know right. Ace and his sidekick One-Eye Jacks will finally stop the bad guy from committing his crime of chaos and destruction," agreed Clyde as they quickly jock around the block to reach to their destination.

Unfortunately for the two preteens, they were collided by a grown man who's back was in front of them.

"Hey watch where you going! We are waiting to get the new issue of Ace Savvy," inform the grown up. "If you guys want it, then you have to wait in the line."

"A line?" asked both confused kids as they both lean over to the side the see many people waiting to the comic book store with a poster mentioning the new comic book issue of the fictional superhero. "Oh no."

And there they were, waiting so long that seems to take hours. Each passing time, one customer enters for a few minutes before exiting with glee holding a bag what assume to be the comic book inside. The line was getting shorter as Lincoln and his nest friend was getting closer to the door. With another passing time, they saw the grown man they confronted with entering the store, and after a few minutes, he too exit with glee as he was holding the new issue high above his head.

"I got! I got! Woo!" the man excitedly cheer as he walk off with his price.

Finally, the two boys were ready to step in the comic book store when the store owner came and place something on the poster. Their eyes widen when they read 'Sold Out' on the poster.

"Sorry kids, I guess they beat you to it," mention the store owner before he enters back to the comic book store.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the sadden kids.

"I've been waiting for that new issue for weeks, and now they're gone!" panicked Clyde as he was on his knees.

"There, there, we still can get the new issue either online or tomorrow when they finally bring more to the store," Lincoln reassured as he pat his friend on the back.

"Thanks Lincoln."

Clyde got up and dust off his black pants when they felt a cold breeze. They shook to discover the sun was coming down. It surprise them that a line would actually take hours just to not get what they wanted.

"It seems we better head back home," announced Lincoln as he continues to see the sun slowly coming down.

"I'll agree with that," replied Clyde before the two friends begin to walk.

The walk seem like it was going to take a few minutes, but they realize they walk a long way to reach to the comic book store. They would usually have their parents drive them to their destination, but they were so caught up with their determination to get it soon ad posdible. With the sky was dark the moon was emerging, it seems they are really late to go home. They walk for a few minutes before seeing two pathway. The one on the left was the trail to neighborhood the two kids live, yet it was a long distance. The one on the right was a path to the woods, yet it seems the wood was close to their homes from the distance.

"Where should we go Lincoln? Should we go left or right?" asked Clyde, as he shivered from the cold breeze that past by once again from the wind.

"It would be best if we should left," answered Lincoln. We're just a couple of miles away and from there we are home."

"But Lincoln, the woods can get us there closer," added Clyde. "It just straight ahead. We can save time from already being late. We just need to hurry and walk through the woods."

"I don't know Clyde. In this time of hour?"

"Trust me Lincoln, would I ever let you down?"

"Well..."

"Okay, don't answer that," Clyde cut as he begin to walk to the left patheay.

Being a good friend, Lincoln follow as they both enter the woods. The two boys begin to feel bad vibes as the moonlight shine through the many trees to give an eerie surrounding. A wolf howl in the distance spook the kids as they look around. They feet continue to step the many twigs and dead leaves on the ground, as they hear their own foot steps.

"Man this place is actually scary. What worse can it get?" said Lincoln as Clyde slowly nodded.

Distracted by their fear of the woods, they heard a low groan. It cause the two boys to be scare, for it sounds strange to them. Ad they look around their surroundings, they notice two pale feet swinging back and forward from a tree branch. The two look at each other with fright, yet they walk close to the pale feet. By getting close, they noticed an old man around his 70's sitting on a tree branch with a noose tied to another tree branch and is wrap around his neck tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When Shit Hit the Fan

The woods were dark by night, which the poor old man was glad to be walking through the woods in this time. He looks around his area to see nobody on site. He was stumbling during the walking with hiccups and a glass beer left behind. With a rope in hand, he jumps up to quickly grab a close branch that's above him. A good 7 feet tall branch he manages to pull himself up and sat on it. He laid his back on the tree with the rope still in his hands. He stares up at the night skies that were full with stars from millions of miles away.

"I failed..." he spoke with depression. "I couldn't do my service as a voodoo doctor. I fail to do every ritual and succeed in completing a task. I'm not worth the life of voodoo."

Unstable in his mind, the old man form a noose, which he wore it around his neck. He tightens to rope to his wrinkled skin and saw another branch close to him. The old man stood up from the branch he was sitting to tie the other end of the rope to the other branch. After that, the man groans to feel the toxic drink running to his body. He sat back down with his feet dangling from the branch, for he took one last look at the night sky.

"The night sky is so beautiful. I wish I could be with those stars up there," spoke the man as he was about to get up when he hear a footstep.

He looks down to see a young boy with white hair, a buck tooth, wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. He looks over to see an African-American boy with black jeans, a yellow and blue stripes shirt, and glasses. He was confused to be confronted by two young boys in the middle of the words in a time like this. They both look at him with fear.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked the white-hair boy.

The old man looks away, thinking of a way to explain what he was going to do. It seems so odd for these boys to walk up to a person who was thinking the wrong idea.

"I'm just... Looking at the night sky," he responded coldly. "There are beautiful up there."

The kids look up the sky to see what the old man was referring. They were amazed to see how many stars are shown in the night sky. It seems like it was from a science fiction movie.

"You like the stars, don't you lads?" he asked to see the boys captured by the scene before them.

"Yeah," the two boys replied.

"That's where I'm heading, to the stars. The stars I'll shall go to."

The man stood up the branch as he was about to do his deed when the white-hair boy ran below him. He looks so worry to allow such thing to happen.

"You can't do that. You have so much to live for," spoke the boy. "You most have loved ones who cares so much about you."

"There's no one out there who loves me," replied the old man with anger. "I'm such a failure."

"No you're not, we can help you."

"Um Lincoln... do you think we can talk about this?" asked the African American boy.

The two child walk a few distance away from the man, as they were whispering something that have something to do with him. The old look at the two boys confused, yet he remembers he needs to commit another voodoo act that involves a person. It's a dangerous act for the person who's going to be in it, but the man has no intention to bring a child into his hobby. He would use an animal or an adult, but a child? He looks at the sky to notice the moon was lowering slowly. He has no time to waste.

* * *

"Are you sure we have to help this man? What if he is dangerous?" asked Clyde as he was fearful towards the old man.

"Yes I'm sure Clyde. This man was about to take his own life away, so we saved him. We are a hero for saving this man's life," said Lincoln with seriousness in his voice. "If we haven't saved him, then I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for letting a person die in my watch."

Clyde looks at Lincoln for a few seconds before he sign and nod in agreement to his friend.

"Alright, let's help this man," confirmed Clyde as he and Lincoln walk back to the man where they saw him slowly getting off the tree without the noose on his neck.

"You kids have helped me see my wrong doing, and I'm grateful you have helped me see the reason to live another day," announced the man with a cheerful smile revealing his yellow teeth. "Now, I need you boys to help me guide me back to my cabin."

'Your cabin?" asked the two children.

"Yes, my cabin is close by around the east side of these woods. I legs are a bit weaken from my... for a better terms drinking bad liquor."

"We can carry you over there as you can tell us where to go," said Clyde as the two boys walk to the man's side and have his arms on them to carry him.

"Why thank you so much. So just walk a few steps from the east, turn to the left, and home sweet home I go," said the old man who failed to attempt to sang in a nice tune.

Lincoln and Clyde begin to carry the man as they walk from the details they were given by the elder. The woods were not scary to them anymore with a company of an adult to secure them in their destination. They have walked a few steps east and have turn left. As they did, out of the distance was a cabin with a terrible structure. The roof wasn't fully built, the walls were marked with strange art images, and every window was already broken. Lincoln never thought anybody but himself had a terrible household, but clear he was wrong. Clyde felt bad vibes going through his body, and it has something to do with the man.

When they were approaching the cabin the old man was humming a tune, but it wasn't familiar to the young kids. They are close to the door as the old man was reaching for his pocket possibly for his keys. Lincoln and Clyde release the man as he slowly approaches the door, pull out his keys, and unlock it. He opens the door widely as turn to the two saviors who was going to make his night good.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," said the old man before he brought his right close to his face and opens his palm to blow white powder on the two preteen boys.

They coughed with their eyes closed to be suddenly coked by the powder, yet they slowly felt weak before they fade into darkness.

* * *

Clyde opened his eyes to notice he was in a room. The room was small, yet it doesn't look like his room. In fact, it's not evening his room. He looks to see himself on a bed with a blue blanket covering him. He pulls the blanket off him to see he still had his clothes, but he notice another bed on the other side of the room. The bed was not properly fixed and it was covered by scattered clothes. These clothes are blue jeans, a pair of white shoes, and an orange polo shirt.

'Oh no, Lincoln!' panicked Clyde as he got off the bed and exit the room.

He looks to see himself on a hallway with four doors. He begins to tiptoe to the first door, which he opens to see it was just a washing room with a broken washing machine. He approaches the second, as he opens to see it was the bathroom. He then approaches the third door, but before he could open it himself it suddenly open itself. Clyde back away quickly to the washing room where he lean to the door, yet he saw a figure leaving as the old man with a strange looking dagger exit the room and chase after the figure he was going for.

Clyde slow follow as he notice the man enter the four rooms while shouting and screaming madly. The boy slowly came to the opened room to see the old man on top of the figure who was hitting the man's chest. Clyde look closely to see the figure that was captured was none other than Lincoln, but it was too late as the man brought down the dagger to his friend. He stabbed his friend three times with blood squirting out with each strike. When the deed was done, the old man turn to the door with blood and rage on his face. Clyde quickly runs as he wants to escape from the old man.

He head to the bathroom, where he close the door and lock himself in. He scans around the bathroom to see a small square window in front of him. While he got to the window, the door was being knocked by the attack of the house. Clyde tries to pull up the glass from the window, yet it was stuck. He was in fear as the old man start to use the dagger to attempt to break in. Each strike causes the door to crack, which the surviving boy has to think of something fast. As the door was getting worse and the old appears from the opening, Clyde begins to hit the glass window with his fist.

Each blow to the window causes the boy to see crack on the glass and feeling his fists in great pain. The old man finally broke the window to get in, but at the same time Clyde mange to break the glass window. The old man quickly rushes to the window, yet Clyde quickly got through the small window and escapes the clutches of the man. He can hear the man shouting for him to come back, yet he didn't want to get near. He runs through the woods with tears in his eyes.

'Lincoln is dead, and I could have saved him. What am I going to do?' Clyde asked himself as he continues to run.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone, to another chapter of "Shivers," a quick favorite to those who has read it. I want to personal thank you guys for reading it when I first publish it, for I thought it was not going to do well for the readers and fans of the show. I'm prove to have you guys read my fanfic and I hope we have a Happy New Year.**

* * *

Chapter 4: What Happened at the Crime Scene?

Back in the Loud House, the family members were worries sick about Lincoln. He never came from school and it's been three hours since the school was over. Rita and Lynn Sr. was talking on the phone calling to Clyde's fathers to ask if their dear son forgot to tell them he was with his friend Clyde. Unfortunately for the parents, they too were going to ask the same thing about Clyde as he was gone as long as Lincoln has.

The siblings were trying to search for their dear brother throughout the neighborhood when they heard the news of their brother being missing after that night. They would be in groups of two coming to door to door, asking the residents about Lincoln. They would help the McBride family search for their son as well. When they got no results from the neighborhood, they search by car to travel to places Lincoln and Clyde might be. They search every arcades, comic book stores, and parks that was in Royal Woods. As expected, still no results of Lincoln and Clyde.

After three days searching, they call police officers to help them search for the two missing children. The officers accept to help as they begin to search other parts of Royal Woods. At first the Loud family and the McBride family thought they were going to found easily, boy they were dead wrong. Each day when they found out police officers has not found them, they begin to worry and pray for dear heavens they would be found.

As they pray for the fourth day of police search, the police officers have finally got good news for the family. As officers finally begin to search at the woods dead at night, they found Clyde running from the road. They got the boy safety in their custody, and things were getting better as Clyde knows where Lincoln is. Police officers continue to search the woods before they eventually found Lincoln.

* * *

The old man screams in the fit of rage to let Clyde escape outside of his cabin. He was going to be the second person to commit the deed he did to Lincoln, but the old man knows he failed to do so. He throws the knife to the outside where the woods itself was still dark from the evening. The old man then walk back to his shelter where he walk to the room where Lincoln lost his life. The senior stare at the body of the preteen he murdered for his own benefit, seeing the stabbed wound at the stomach area, the ribcage area, and chest. The old man crotch to his knees towards the corpse and start to place his finger on the forehead, chest and shoulder.

"From the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost," whispered the man with pity in his voice.

The old man grab the lifeless Lincoln and carry him to the room he place the kids when he knock them unconscious a week ago. He remembers how hard it took for the senior to take care of sleeping body, yet it was also easy to say many prayers and enchanting spells. He did it to the boy he us currently caring as his friend was next. After he was ready to do the last act, he only got one of them. So he place Lincoln on the bed he used to rest and place the blanket over him.

"You will be different when it's your time," announced the old man. "You will be something that I have failed to do so until tonight. I have completed my job."

The old man stood up and exits the room. The cabin was silence as the senior enters the bathroom, for he begins to stripped himself and turn on the bathtub. When enough water was filled, he step in the tub and sat down to feel the water covering his legs to waist. The old man saw the soap bar at the side of the tub and grab for it. He then cup a few amount of water on himself to get some of the blood of Lincoln off of him. The senior begin scrubbing himself with the soap to clean him. From head to toe, the senior successful clean the blood off him, yet he knew deep inside he's missing a spot.

He exits the tub with the water dripping from his naked body and walk out of the door. A few seconds later, he walks back in the restroom with spill water on the floor. The old man knees down on the marble floor with a pistol hold tightly in his right hand. He place the barrel on himself as did the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit gesture. With tears in his eyes, the old man places the barrel of the gun on his left chest before he pulls the trigger. Then the cabin was silence.

* * *

A body shot up awakens after what happened to the old man in the restroom. It looks around to see it was on the bed, only clothed in underwear, and was cold. The body then got off the bed and begins to walk to the door. It opens the door slowly to see a hallway with three open doors. It enters the hallway to scan each room.

The first room it scans was just a washing room with a broken washing machine. It then walks to the second room, but it witnesses the corpse of the old man with the gun besides him and water on the floor. It continues to walk to the third room, which it only saw a stair going down to nothing but darkness. It didn't want to enter such room, so it moves on to the fourth room. It only saw many things trashed and thrown to the floor and wall with blood spill on the floor.

It licks its lips as it follows the bloody footsteps to the restroom. As it enters to room, it focuses on the blood oozing from the corpse of the old man. It grinned to smell the scent of blood, yet that was interrupted when the cold surface of the sink touch it's exposed back. It turns around to look at the mirror. It continues to look itself at the mirror, seeing its pale skin, skinny unharmed frame, red eyes, fangs on its jaw, and white hair.

"I'm... Lincoln Loud. I'm the only brother of 10 sisters and son of two normal parents," spoke Lincoln with confirmation. "I have a best friend named Clyde McBride, who we both were helping an old man not commit suicide." Lincoln looks at the body of the old man. "I don't remember what happens after that, but I guess I didn't get to help him at the end."

As the boy continues to see the body, he looks at the blood on the floor. He could smell the scent of the blood as it has a temptation smell to the boy. His stomach ache in hunger from smelling the blood, but he doesn't know why. After a few seconds of thinking of doing such a thing, he drops to the floor next to the old man's corpse.

Footsteps were heard in the cabin. These footsteps belong to the same police officers that found Clyde. There were only two officers in the cabin as they begin to search the place. While one officer was looking in the fourth room, the other saw the bloody footsteps that lead to the restroom. As the officer enters, there was nothing more disgusting to see two bodies with blood on the floor. The officer walks closely to see Lincoln licking the blood from the floor. The two police officers then got Lincoln out of the cabin and to the car where he and Clyde was taken to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there, it's been almost four months since I update this fanfic. I never thought it was going to do well. Like I just wanted to write a story that I came up with and just write it, but I never thought it was going to be so well like. It made me proud to actually write a Loud House fanfic. So as a gift for your patience of the new chapter, here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Home at Last 

In the hospital, both Lincoln and Clyde lay on the beds where they were surrounded by doctors and nurses. These professional caretakers check their breathing, their heart rates, their blood pressure, and anywhere else that could point out what happened the two preteens. Clyde looks up the ceiling with the pillow on his head. That night cause him to think he enter the worst thing that shouldn't happen. He couldn't believe a crazy guy locks them in a cabin and now he was safe at the hospital. He turns his head to face Lincoln. His reaction was unbelievable to see his friend alive and breathing, for back at the house, he knew his friend was killed. He knew he couldn't shake off three stabbing from a large knife. Those stab wounds did connect to his friend, and he was not breathing. So why is he still alive with him?

Lincoln stare at the ceiling not knowing what was going on. He did remember what happen to him, but he felt like it wasn't him. He felt like he wasn't able to control himself when he woke up. He felt like a different person. He knows there was a different person, and it's in him. He continues to think the one memory where he felt the stabbing on his body, and when he lick the blood off the floor as the only food source. He look at the blood bag connect to him. Each drop of the red liquid in the plastic made him lick his lips, but he felt like his energy was drain. He needs that to live.

Doctors find nothing wrong with the boys the next day. They did what it was necessary to check for any trance of assault. They were glad the preteens weren't, but there was something odd about one of them. Clyde McBride was let go with a perfect condition to return to his two dads, but Lincoln Loud, other than having a large family waiting for him on the other side of the medical room door, was showing signs he actually drank blood. Police officers inform them that he was licking blood near the body of an old man who took the two hostages, which they quickly took the blood off the boy so he doesn't suffer any illnesses. After that, he began to be dehydrated. It was a questionable sign indeed, for they have supply him water to drink. It seems like he needs something to keep him fresh in his systems.

To check on his condition, they look at the results of his examination. They were baffled of his body temperature being 40 degrees F, his blood pressure being low, and being dehydrated. They ran the examination on the preteen over and over again for a week. They told his family that he needs to be check on, which the family were worry about their only boy. They told him he was fine and they need to double check in case there was something wrong. The family did visit him sometimes through the weeks. They saw how each pair of sisters would visit him in the room when they aren't examining him. It brought smiles to their faces to see how they all love their brother in the most warmhearted way. On the last day, they couldn't find out what was wrong with the boy, but they talk with the parents. They recommend them to buy some medicine that would help with his condition. The parents question what was wrong with Lincoln, and they wish they knew what to say, but all they say was they don't know.

Lynn Sr. and Rita were driving back to their homes. They already got the medicines the doctors told them to have for Lincoln. Rita watch how their only son lay on the back seats as Lynn Sr. continues to watch the road. He looks like he has never rest peacefully before in his life. It was so long that he was gone from their site from the time he was capture by that crazy old man to a week of being in the hospital. It didn't make sense for the doctors to make them wait for their son, worrying if there was something wrong, give them their son back with a warning about his health. They had no idea what was wrong, which cause the two parents to wonder why he was stuck for a week.

"Lynn, I'm worry about our dear son," spoke Rita as she faces her husband with concern. "He was taken by a stranger for a week, and the doctors kept him in for another week. I'm starting to be scare for what happen to our son."

"I don't know Rita. I was so happy when they found him, but I was upset too when they kept him in there for another week," said Lynn Sr. with his eyes still on the road. "I thought my boy was very hurt, but they had no clue what is wrong with him-"

"There's nothing wrong with Lincoln! He's just scared and alone in the hospital. Those doctors just want us to him recover from what he had already gone through. I don't want him to think that there is something wrong with him."

"Rita, I just want to know why we have to get medicine for him. If he was fine then we won't be at home right now and celebrate him coming home."

Rita looks back at her sleeping son while Lynn Sr. sighs.

"I just want our boy be okay without any issues that will happen in the future," Lynn Sr. said as he slows down Vanzilla to park at the curve of their house.

He turns off the engine and look back at Lincoln sleeping on the seat. He watches how Lincoln look so peaceful like nothing bad has ever happen. It made Lynn smile in delight to have his son back.

"We need to wake him up now. I don't want him to stay here and not be in the house at last," said Lynn Sr. as he got out the car with Rita tapping on her son shoulder.

"Lincoln, wake up, its mommy."

Lincoln slowly eyes his eyes and look at his mother for the first time. He smiles to finally see them again.

"Hey home, are we home already?" asked Lincoln with his voice sound weak.

"Yes we are, and I need you to get up so you can see your sisters there too."

Lincoln was glad to come back home, yet he had a question in his mind.

"Hey mom, do you and dad think I'm... I'm..."

"You're what sweetie?" asked Rita, who was wondering what her son was going to say to her.

"Do you think I'm weird?" Lincoln finished his question with worry what his mother was going to say.

"Lincoln! Why would you ask that to me, your own mother?" Rita reaction was shock and hurt to see her son looking at himself down.

"I was kept in the hospital, evening though I feel find. I'm just hungry, but I kept you guys worry sick about me. I don't want you guys to be worrying so much about me."

In her mother instinct, Rita hugs her son to comfort him. She doesn't want to hear him talk about himself being a distraction. Lincoln was surprised by the hug, but he took it in as he felt the warmth from his mother. He can hear her heart pumping from her chest, but he felt something in him. It felt like an urge to get what his mother has.

Rita grabbed Lincoln by his face to stare at her.

"Listen to me Lincoln Loud, I want you to know that we take about you so much. We all love and miss you. We don't want to be hurt or gone. We just want our boy to be here with us."

Lincoln was happy to what his mother has told him. He knew how much they really care when they visit him in the hospital. Each sister and the parents gave their best wishes for him to return home and enjoy another day with them as a family. He knew as a family they won't let him go if he had the chance to leave.

"Thank you mom," said Lincoln as he felt happy by her words.

"You're welcome," said Rita as she gave her son a kiss on his cheek.

Lincoln blush in embarrassment as his mother walk out the van. He got out of Vanzilla to stretch his body from exhaustion and walk back to the house he was familiar with. When he enters the front door, he was quickly greeted by Lola and Lana. They hug him tightly while weeping for being gone for so long.

"Please don't leave us again Lincoln! We want you to stay here!" they cried with tears soaking Lincoln's shirt.

"Hey... Don't worry about it. I won't leave you ever again," he assures the two small sisters as he pat them on the back.

He looks at the living room to see every sister stood and watch. Their eyes were watering with both joy and sadness to see their brother at last. The preteen was going to say something when out of nowhere Leni ran to him and hug him tightly along with the twins off their feet.

"It's good to see you Linky," Leni spoke with joy as she too cry to finally see her brother.

The brother simply chuckle with a smile and pet her head.

"It's good to see you too, Leni."

In the two weeks he was not in the comfort of his home, he finally feels safe. He thought he was in heaven to have a family who deeply care for him and do their best to have him found. He finally found warmth from his three sisters hugging him. It made him think that he never really saw them very caring for him. The next he knows, he was getting warmer as the other sisters decide to join the group hug. The parents did the same to finally have the family all together.

Lincoln wanted to cry. He wanted to cry to finally have the same comfort that makes his day just like the usually Loud House days. He wishes they could stay like this forever. Then, he starts to hear the heartbeats of each other his sisters. The sound of their hearts beating like a drum was calming him in a way he felt like closing his eyes. The beats just made him relax and calm. He has never felt this way. Being a lab rat in the hospital, there was no warmth or comfort. He was stuck on the bed being check on and study. Now, he can have some rest.

* * *

Clyde was on his bed, looking at the ceiling of his own room. He wants to go to sleep, but something was bothering him. The one thing that bothers him was how well Lincoln was. He did saw that dagger stab his friend. His friend was lifeless before he ran away. He died right before his eyes, yet there he was at the hospital bed besides him and now he heard that he finally came back home.

When Clyde was the first to go home, he had to think how Lincoln was still alive. It was impossible for him to just walk off with no stabbed wounds. So much to think about, but he doesn't have any explanation for Lincoln's surprise survival. He needs to get some rest if he was going to think about it. Who knows, maybe tomorrow he can visit his best friend and ask him what happened back at the cabin. It might get personal for the two, but Clyde wants to get to the bottom of this. He needs to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mysterious Phenomenon 

Lincoln in his orange pajamas was tossing and turning on his bed in his blanket as the moon light flow through his window. He breathes heavily while swinging his arms around. He was whispering "no" and "stop" in his sleep. He then shot back up with his eyes wide opens. He looks around with sweat running down his forehead. The nightmare he was trapped in was the days that he was in the cabin with the old man.

"Why... Why would he do those weird things to me? What did he want from me?" Lincoln whispered as he run his face. "I need to think this through."

The preteen got off his bed and head to his door. He opens the door slowly and top row in the hallway. Lucky for him that there wasn't any items the sisters left that would cause noises if he steps in them. He made his way to the restroom. He enters the dark room and turns the light on with the light switch. He winces at the unexpected flash to his eyes. Lincoln approaches the sink and witnesses his exhausted and tired expression.

His hair was a mess, bags were under his eyes, and his sweat made him look disgusted to face. He turns the knob for the cold water to stream out of the sink fossil. He gathers the cold water in his hands and splashes it on his face. The coldness cool him off with its soothing sensation and he sigh in relief. He did it again to feel the sensation of comfort to his face. He wipes the water off his face with his hand and look at himself in the mirror.

Lincoln jump back and scream in surprise of his reflection. The reflection of him with blood on his lower half of his face, dark eyes with red pupils and a menacing grin with sharp teeth. He walks out of the restroom and sprint to his room. He slams the door hard and lean on it out of breath from the frightening appearance of his reflection. He opens the door to look at the restroom with the light on. He didn't want to walk back there, yet someone exit the room.

Lucy opens the door and enters the way. She looks around to see if there was any spirit around. She swears she just heard a ghost cry from its misery in the afterlife. She then turn at the restroom and was curious about the light turn on with the door open. The glooming little girl still believe a ghost has open the bathroom door and turn on the light, but it could just be one of her family members wake up and forgot to turn off the light. She signs as she turns the bathroom light off and closes the door. She then walks back to her room while Lincoln closes his door.

"What was that?" asked Lincoln still seeing the horrified reflection. "I guess I just need to go back to sleep."

It was now morning in the morning; the loud sisters were getting out of each of their rooms and were battling for a spot to use the restroom. As loud and a bit chaotic it was with the large family, one family member was still sleep from the loud bickering. Lisa, who was the first to finish brushing her teeth, was going to get her room when she notice Lincoln wasn't with them brushing his teeth. She looks at his room ahead of the hallway and shook her head.

She walks to his room and knock on the door. The small genius was going to speak if it wasn't for a sudden slam on the ceiling in his room. She backs away from the noise a bit off guard before she knocks again.

"Lincoln, as much as you are recovering, you still need to go to school. Mother and father told us you can take your medication with you to school," Lisa mentioned, yet no response.

The little sister became worry to not hear anything from her. This made her reach for the doorknob and open the door. She enters the room seeing the various comic books and action figures her brother has in his room. She looks at his bed to see it empty much to her confusion. She looks around the room as his snores can be heard. She couldn't find him in his room, yet she look up to see Lincoln sleeping comforting on the ceiling.

"Lincoln?!" Lisa shouted in shock.

This made Lincoln to wake up and fall to the bed. He looks around alerted.

"What! Where! What!?" he was just speaking in rubbish.

Lincoln looks at his little sister seeing a surprise on her face.

"Oh, it just you Lisa. I thought you were Lucy who woke me up. Just don't surprise me like that."

Lisa wanted to mention how in physics that her older brother was on the ceiling. She try to speak the words won't come out. Lincoln looks at her strangely like he did something.

"Lisa is there something wrong?" asked Lincoln in concern.

Lisa struggle to say something before Lincoln realize something.

"Oh, you just want to wake me up to get ready. Don't worry I will get ready as soon as you leave. I need my privacy."

Lisa just leave as she was told and she closes the door, still in a trance not believing whether or not her only brother was sleeping on the sleeping. There was no possibility a human can sleep on a ceiling, let alone anything due to gravity pull people down to the ground. This was something she needs to research on right after Lincoln comes home from school.

Now in school, Clyde was sitting on his desk as the class was about to begin. He waits for Lincoln to come, but he didn't arrive yet. Almost everyone was ready to go to school when a white headed boy enters the class. Lincoln looks around to make eye contact with his friends, who smile and wave at him. Lincoln smile and wave when the teacher Ms. Johnson approaches him.

"Welcome back Lincoln, are you ready to learn the new unit?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"Yelp, and I'll do my best to make up any assignments I missed," respond Lincoln.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have excused you from your horrible incident. If you feel uncomfortable during the day at whatever time go to the office."

"Okay, I'll remember that."

Lincoln walks to his desk where he was doing his classwork just like the rest of the students in the room. Clyde wishes he can have a talk to Lincoln about the kidnapping and what happen to him. He had a superstition that his friend is trying to hide something wrong.

The bell rings for the students to go to the cafeteria and get their lunch. Lincoln and Clyde was sitting on their usual sit. It was pizza Mondays and the two were just eating. Clyde continues to watch Lincoln as he notice his friend's looks a bit disgusted by his food in his mouth.

"Um are you alright Lincoln?" asked Clyde,

Lincoln looks at him with his attention as he stops eating his food and swallow whatever piece of pizza he was eating.

"I don't know why my pizza tastes a bi funny," he answered.

"What do you mean by that Lincoln? Pizza is great food to eat, even from the school."

"I know that buddy, but something about mines seems a bit off."

The two look at each other wondering what is wrong with the pizza when...

"Hey Loud!" shouted a voice.

"Oh no," whispered Lincoln as a tall white boy with black hair and brown eye look at him from behind.

Every kid in the cafeteria stopped on what they were doing to watch someone behind Lincoln. The boy was wearing blue jeans, black shirt with a skull on it, and a red beanie.

"Hey I heard you were kidnapped by some old dude who killed himself. Did he do something funny to you?"

The bully was chuckling waiting for Lincoln's answer. Clyde really didn't like the bully for many reasons, but this one was a monster. He can hurt anybody just for his own entertainment. This was a living monster. Lincoln stay quiet as the bully was waiting for him to answer.

"Come on Loud, you can be honest with me. I know many kidnapped victims stay quiet because something truly bad happened, so say something or else I'll get it out of you."

"Why don't you leave him alone!?" asked Clyde, who couldn't stand watching Lincoln getting bullied after what he has gone through."

"What did you say you...?"

The bully was going to approach Clyde when a hand landed on his shoulder. The bully looks to see Lincoln with a fist approach his face. The bully fell with his face aching as the students in the cafeteria gasped in shock. The bully got up holding his nose in pain.

"Oh, you are going to pain for that Loud!"

The bully was about to punch Lincoln if his fist wasn't caught. Lincoln holds the bully's fist before he pushes him to the floor. The bully got up as everyone watch in awe. The bully got up and tries to hit Lincoln. Lincoln just simply dodges every single hit coming at him. The bully then tried to grab Lincoln, but Lincoln throws him over his shoulder and he fell to the floor once again. Lincoln made a fist and strike at the bully. The bully moves his head to see Lincoln's fist hit the floor. The floor cracks making the bully get up quickly and became terrified of the white headed boy.

"Hey relax man, you almost smash my head!" the bully panicked as he was backing away from Lincoln.

"Then you should leave me and my friend alone before I'll do something worse to you," said Lincoln.

The bully glares at him before he just turns around and walks out of the cafeteria. Everyone looks at Lincoln in disbelief as he felt uncomfortable being stared at. Lincoln then sat back down and looks at Clyde.

"Sorry for causing a scene, I didn't want him to hurt you man."

"It's okay, I didn't want him to bully after what you have gone through," said Clyde as he too was shock to see what Lincoln has done. "But hey it could get worse."

"Lincoln Loud, can you please go to the principal's office," announced a speaker in the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Blood

Lincoln was through the schools ways to seek the principal's door. He opens it to see the principal, a black mid 30 male, waiting for the young boy.

"Ah, Mr. loud, I was waiting for you," spoke the principal as he adjusts himself while Lincoln sat across his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Lincoln who has no clue why he was at the principal's office.

"I do as a matter of fact. It's about your... what I could say your traumatic experience."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm complete fine."

"Lincoln..."

"Everyone I know has asked me the same thing. Do I look wrong?"

"It's nothing like that Lincoln. I'm just trying to check if you are okay. As a principal of the school it's my job to make sure every staff, teachers, and students are okay."

It was silence as Lincoln was looking away. He felt bothered to be in the same situation where they think he loss of love one.

"You're teacher told me about your case," the principal mentioned. "She says that see seen you being distracted as lot. I don't know if you know this, but she spot looking at other students. If something is bothering you Lincoln..."

"She doesn't have to be in my business," Lincoln said with such venom.

"Well she was being a responsible adult to make sure her student is going to be okay. We are just making sure you are already."

"Well don't worry about it. I'm fine," Lincoln finished before he got off the seat and walk out of the office as the principal watch the boy leave.

Lincoln walks through the empty halls as the students were at their classroom. His feet tap on the marble floors of the school for each step he walk. He continues to walk to the different school building, but there was another sound. Someone is out in the hallways with him. He continues to walk as the follower was walking behind. He walks a bit quicker as the tapping of someone's feet also quicken. Lincoln knew someone was watching, so he decides to run. He rush his way to the different building and then decide to go upstairs. He look around to see the restroom door open, but before he can run by it the follower push him in.

Lincoln fell to the floor with his backpack beside him. The restroom was clean unlike any other school restrooms with the toilet stalls clean and open. The mirror shining enough for a person to actual see a reflection that makes you think you were looking at a clone of yourself. Although, Lincoln never notice his surrounding as he look up to see the bully above him.

"You think you can get away like that!" the bully spoke loudly as he picks up Lincoln. "Well you were wrong!"

His fist collides with Lincoln's face as the preteen white head boy fell to the ground. Blood smeared on his lips before he was picking up and slam to one of the toilet stall walls. He tried to pick up himself, but the bully knee him on the face and then stomp on his stomach. The bully chuckled as he looks at the boy hurt and alone.

"Look at yourself, you were a bad-ass a second age, and now you are just trash to step on," the bully mentioned as he pick up Lincoln.

Blood now stream off his nostrils from the knee attack with the blood dripping to the floor. The preteen look down at the ground to see a little blood puddle. His reflection was the same from last night, that reflection of the darker self.

"Let it in," it whispers. "Let your hunger out and fest on the food that is hurting you. You have to be the predator, not the prey!"

The bully then wanted to make the loud boy look at himself to see how disgusted and broken he is. He picks up Lincoln and made him face the mirror. The bully then reach for a pocket knife he carries in his pants and look at the mirror, but something was wrong. He only sees himself with the knife in hand. It was only him with blood on his knuckles and not Lincoln. He looks at Lincoln as the white headed boy grinned and licks his bloody lips.

Lincoln then drops the boy on the ground and faces him. The bully was in shock to see fangs on the boy he was beating up. He strikes the knife on his shoulder. The bloody boy looks at the knife and hen look at him. The bully could only scream as the white head sink his fangs on his neck.

A teacher was just walking to his classroom when he heard a scream. He begins to follow the noise and made his way to the boy's restroom. He looks at the scene in front of him and cry for help. He notices the two students on the floor. Lincoln Loud was on top of the bully known as Chas Matt. The teacher couldn't believe what he was seeing, but what was more surreal to him as Lincoln was crying with a knife on his shoulder.

The two were cover in blood on their faces. The staffs enter the restroom to see the two boys. Lincoln cry as the staffs pick up Lincoln as sat him down on the floor. They check on Chas, but they realize he was grey and cold with his warm blood on him and the floor. They look at Lincoln to get something from him.

"He attacked me... He tried to harm me... I didn't have a choice," he stuttered in fear as he was shaking.

"Jesus, we need to take him to the hospital. He needs help," one of the staff said as the teacher walk out to take a breather.

Back in the Loud House, the mother was just taking care of Lily when the home phone rings. She walk to the phone and answered the call.

"For have reach the Loud House, how can I... What? Is Lincoln okay?! Hello?" the mother briefly talked to get the unfortunate news. "Oh no."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Possession

Rita was walk in the hospital with Lily in her arms in search for her son's room. It took few half an hours to get to the hospital and when they told her that his room was 24-D, she ran quickly to search for her son. Lily was just naive of the situation as she was just looking around the hospital like deer on headlights. The mother continues to look at each room she comes back. 21-D, 22-D, 23-D...

Rita look in the room of 24-D to see Lincoln watching the recent episode of ARRGH. The mother looks at her son as he had bandages wrapped around his shoulder. She ran to him and hugs him, as for Lincoln her was scared at first before he return the hug.

"Are you okay Lincoln?" Rita whisper as she felt like crying.

"I'm fine mom," Lincoln replied to ensure his mother.

"Are you sure Lincoln? I heard you were-"

"Mom, I'm okay. They already stitch my shoulder."

Rita looks at his injured shoulder as her son had a red line blood stain. Lily was reaching for her brother, which Lincoln gladly grab Lily.

"Hey Lily, how are you doing you little sunshine," Lincoln spoke in a baby voice as he tickled Lily with his baby sister giggling sweetly.

Rita enjoy watching Lincoln being an older brother as the two kids were having fun, despite of what happened to the white-haired boy. Lincoln then begin to play peak-a-boo, which Lily always enjoy as she laugh each time Lincoln did the boo part. Lily looks at her older brother to see the bandages. The little baby tried to reach for it, but Rita grabbed her arm.

"No Lily, Lincoln is hurt from there," spoke Rita as the baby look at her mother confused and then look at Lincoln.

"It's okay Lily. I'm alright as of now." Lincoln said as he touches his covered wound.

Lincoln then felt something weird on his wound as he look at it. It felt like it was already closed, but he wasn't sure if it was. He then faces Lily with a smile.

"See Lily, I'm fine."

Later on in the hospital, his sisters came back from school and his father came back from work to visit Lincoln. They were shock to how Lincoln was send to the hospital again. They heard a bully was going to hurt Lincoln with a weapon, but Lincoln defend himself. Police said that the bully by the named of Chas Matt used a knife to stab him, but Lincoln manages to stop him. The police didn't' tell him how the bully was stopped or what happened to the bully, but all they want to know is how Lincoln was doing.

The nine sisters and Lynn Sr. came in the room with flowers and balloons as they saw Rita sitting next to Lincoln and Lily was asleep beside the awaken Lincoln.

"Hi guys, how are you doing?" Lincoln simply asked.

"We're doing great son, but how about you? Are you alright?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'm doing great dad, but I wish I wasn't here. I already was here for two weeks just for me to be sending back here. I don't think I would enjoy being here without seeing my family."

Everyone smile at Lincoln as all of them hug him. Lincoln hug back as he enjoy the warmth and caring nature vibe he was getting from his sisters and parents, but at the same time he was scared as he begin to smell their blood and heart their heart beating. He knew that he did something wrong in the restroom at caused him to lose control, so it was even more frightening to see himself do that to his family. He was relief when they let go of him and they look at him with secure smiles.

The family was talking how happy they were to have Lincoln. They could never be themselves if Lincoln was harmed by the bully. They knew that Lincoln must have been picked on because of his incident. They knew people wanted to know what happened to him, but they need to understand that it takes time for the white-haired boy to share if it was that series. They can't rush him or else he might fall part. They begin to think, "He's a victim. He's just trying to adjust back to a normal life."

After hours of talking and being together in the hospital bed, the night rolls in. Rita and Lynn Sr. had to talk everyone except for Lincoln home much too every sister displease. They all wave at Lincoln to their goodbyes as the preteen wave by with a smile. He watch as each sister follows the parents to exit. While watching, he notices Lisa observing him before she walk out of the room. Lincoln then grabs the T.V. remote control and turns it off and look at the ceiling. He was glad to have a big family who cared for him. They really do care for him even though they have their worst moments, but nevertheless they still love him.

"You were going to taste their blood?" asked a voice in his head. "That warm blood you suck off from that bully."

Lincoln closes his eyes and ignores the voice.

"Why do you deny it? You are not the same normal 11 year old boy anymore. You are something else, something much greater than a human."

"I didn't ask to be what I am," spoke Lincoln.

"You didn't have to, you were chosen to be. You are the last blood thirsty monster. It's your job to carry the race back to what it used to be thousands of years ago."

"No, I can't-"

"You have to Lincoln. The ancestors of this race are counting on you and you don't have the choice to deny it."

While Lincoln didn't notice, a female nurse with brown hair nurse walk in his room and she was just beginning to tuck in him. Lincoln looks at the nurse as she was just humming with her eyes close.

"Look Lincoln, this can be your second meal of the day. You can do it Lincoln," whispered the voice.

"No, I can't do it. Not again," Lincoln whispered with his eyes close, trying to resist the voice.

The nurse notice how Lincoln was breathing heavily with his eyes close.

"But you need to."

The nurse then reaches her hand to his forehead.

"I can't. I can't hurt her."

Her touch his forehead, which he was sweating but cold.

"Then you have to let me in."

She moves her hand and look at the T.V. What surprised her is that Lincoln wasn't on the bed of the reflection of the screen. She then looks to the preteen, which he pounce on her. The two fell to the floor. The nurse then look at Lincoln with s terrified expression.

"I'm sorry," Lincoln whispered as his fangs was exposed and puncture the nurse's neck.

The nurse try to scream, but she moans to feel her neck touched by the young boy's soft lips. Blood stroll from her neck to the floor as Lincoln continue to suck her blood. Lincoln then took his mouth off his neck to breath as blood smirked on his mouth and teeth. He licks his lips as the nurse look at him in fear while blushing in embarrassment. He then continues to suck her blood from her neck as she continues to moan quietly.

The nurse was felling weak by losing blood and enjoys Lincoln's touches of his lips on her neck and his hand softly touching her body. His hand ran from her stomach to her chest, She felt like she was in heave and Lincoln was an angel touching her with his godly like hands. Her body felt so many weird sensation that she enjoy, but her eyes begin to close and her skin turning grey.

Lincoln sucked all the blood as he look at the nurse. He notice then nurse was pale and thin with red blood stain on her neck. He touches her neck with his finger to get the little blood stain and like it. He lo back at the nurse and check her pulse. There was no pulse and her body was smaller than it was when she was alive.

"Man, I never thought I was that hungry," spoke Lincoln as he look at the nurse body. "I could have mate with her, it I dry her out. I guess I should have watched my hunger."

Lincoln then looks outside to see the moon up in the dark night skies.

"If I have to complete my goal to bring my race back, I need a bride."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Searching For the Cause

Clyde was sleeping on his bed peacefully. The moon was up and the sky was decorated by many stars up in the night skies. He begins the shift in his sleep, which he slowly woke up much to his annoyance. He wakes up to see Lincoln standing next him. Clyde was about to scream from his unexpected guest, but Lincoln covers his mouth. Clyde stops screaming and notice that his friend looks a bit afraid and lost. He was wearing his hospital clothes and his mouth was covered by a red liquid.

"Clyde, I need your help," said Lincoln, who sounds very terrified. "Something is wrong with me."

"What do you mean buddy?" asked Clyde as he put on his glass to get a good look at him.

He looks at his friend to see he had dirty stain and blood on his mouth. He was about to scream, but Lincoln covers his mouth again.

"Please Clyde, you're the only one I could talk to," Lincoln whispered before he let go of his friend's mouth.

"Lincoln, what happened to you?"

"I don't remember Clyde. I was at the hospital and I heard a voice. Then a nurse came in and... Well that's all I could remember."

Clyde watches his friend shaking as if he commits a terrible deed. Lincoln walks up to the window to look at the night sky.

"Lincoln, when did you begin to feel like this?" asked Clyde as he could help Lincoln.

"I remember it happened right I was in that cabin. I remember that old guy do something to me, but I don't know what he did that made me like this. I think we need to go back there."

"What? We can't go back there," said Clyde. "I have already suffered almost dying from there. What makes you think that I want to go back there?"

"It's because you might have the same thing I have and I don't want you to be like me," Lincoln inform him as he walk up to his friends and place a hand on his shoulder. "Please Clyde, come with me."

Clyde was thinking of coming since Lincoln did say it has to do with both of them. It sounds like a serious situations that he can't ignore. Now Clyde find himself getting dress and walking with Lincoln to the same woods they found the old man. Clyde was wearing his usual clothes with a gray sweater on. He looks at Lincoln to see he didn't have other clothes to warm him for this walk on the cold night. He did clean his face, but it had nothing to do with his warmth.

"Hey Lincoln, aren't you cold?" Clyde asked to see his friend not minding the coldness of the night.

"No thank you Clyde, I'm good," replied Lincoln.

The two friends continue to walk around in the woods before they spot the cabin at the distance. They begin to run to approach the small shelter. They take a good look to see the door was covered by police tape. The two boys look at each other to make the decision to rip the tape out and open the door. The door opens slowly as the two friends sees the familiar scene in front of them. They walk in and look around in the cabinet.

The two boys see nothing was on the living room as it was just a couch and a small wooden table. They then look at the hallway and they head to it. The two boys look around the hallway to see pictures of the old man. Lincoln was clenching his fist to ignore the urge to punch it. They begin to open each of the doors of the hallway to see if they can find anything. Clyde open the first door to see it was the bathroom he was in to escape from the window. Lincoln looks at the restroom to feel like he had been in it before.

The two boys move on before they open the second room. The second room had a bed and a small T.V. across from it. They believe it was the old man's room as they see some picture frames of him on the walls. They move on to the next room. They open the door and they realize it was the same room they were put in when the old man kidnap them. They look away and turn to the last door they didn't check. Clyde reaches for the door and tries to open it, but it didn't. Lincoln decides to try to open the door for his friend, but it didn't budge. Lincoln then kick the door opens with Clyde surprised by his kick.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," Clyde said in amazed.

"Me either," said Lincoln as they look to see stairs going down.

The two friends look at each other before they begin to walk down the stairs. Each step was louder than the first with the preteens afraid of what was going to be down there. Clyde felt like this is where Lincoln went to be used by the old man as he remembers his friend getting out of the door only to be attack at the next room. As they step the last step of the staircase, they were surprised to see many weird things in the basement.

In the basement was many cryptic messages the walls, many dead dogs and cats in the floor, a small table in the middle with blood stains and many bones on it. But what caught Lincoln's attention was a large black book on the table surrounded by the remains. Lincoln walks forward while not stepping on the dead pets. Clyde watch as his friend went to the small table and grabs the book. He walks back to his friend and hand it to Clyde.

"Clyde, I need you to give this to Lucy," spoke Lincoln with a smile.

"Why Lucy?" he asked.

"Because she understands dark magic and voodoo, and plus she's into a vampire name Edwin. She can help me what's wrong with me."

Clyde looks at Lincoln to see smiling at him. For some reason, Lincoln was hiding something from him, which he was doesn't feel comfortable about. If he has something bothering him, then he needs to talk with him. Clyde wants to help him out but he needs to know what is going on with Lincoln.

"Hey! Who's in here!" shouted an adult voice as the two boys look at each surprised. "Police are here."

In the house were two police officers. They were assigned to further investigate the room that the police didn't go to as it was lock for them to get access. When they got to the cabinet the door was open. They pull out their guns and have their flashlights to search whoever broke in the cabinet. Back in the basement, Clyde was looking for a place to hide, but Lincoln just look at the door from upstairs.

"What are going to do Lincoln?" asked Clyde as he was still looking for a hiding spot.

Lincoln turns to his friend and look at him with secure.

"I'll distract them. When they focus on me then you can start running out of here," said Lincoln as he starts to walk up the stairs.

"No Lincoln, I can't leave you again. What's going to happen to you when they get you?"

"They won't get me."

The two officers were looking at each room. Each of them was empty and isolated, yet they look at the last door to hear footsteps approaching. They aim their guns and point their flashlight to the door that leads to the basement. They wait to whoever was coming up. As the figure appears the officers were confused.

"Hey, aren't you one of the kids that was-"

Before the officer finished, Lincoln ran pass them and they begin to chase after him. They tell him to stop, but the preteen went out of the door and into the woods. The police officers decide to follow the boy, not knowing that Clyde came out of the basement door and run away in a different direction.

"Are you going to drink their blood?" asked the voice in Lincoln's head. "You already done it with that nurse and you did bury her somewhere around here."

"No I'm not. I'm just going to distract them and then leave them alone," spoke Lincoln as he was running through the woods.

"I don't know Lincoln; you need to feast off blood now. Are you sure you can skip two meals that's-"

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Sure you are."

Lincoln continues to run in the woods as the police officers were far away. They were still chasing him, but they were running out of breath. Lincoln could hear their heart pumping fast, but he ignores it as his other self might want them for a midnight snack. The officers stop running and watch as the boy run off to the mist.

"My God that kid can run fast," said one of the officers.

"He might, but we need to investigate him," spoke the other officer. "I feel like he's hiding something."

Lincoln stop running as he was tried. He looks around to see he was back in his neighbor. He thought it was odd. He has to go back to the hospital before people will search for him and those police officers will question. He needs to leave.

"So you say that you have a sister that's into vampires?" asked the voice. "I wonder if you can make her your bride."

"Hell no, I would never force my sister to become what I am," said Lincoln before he fell in his knees and clench his head.

"That's too bad Lincoln, but I need to take over now."

Lincoln tried to resist, but he suddenly stood up and run to where his house was at. His eyes turn black and he lick his lips in hunger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Investigating

In the Loud house it was quiet with the residents sleeping in their respective rooms. The house was dark in the inside with the lack of lights, but a light did glowing in the living room. That light was from the streetlight, yet something was opening the window and begins to enter the small entrance. A foot was place on the floor before another foot landed in the floor. The window was closed and the curtains cover the light to make the house fully pitch black.

Lincoln Loud looks around the dark area with his eyes red. He was able to see everything in the dark which he notice the stairs. He begin to make his way to the stairs with his stomach growling and his lips been lick by his tongue. He places his hand on the wooden stair bar to walk up.

"~Lalalalalalalalalala, I love you~" the possessed Lincoln sang quietly with his fingers tapping on the walls.

"This is wrong... I can't do this," said the real Lincoln in his head.

"That is why I'm doing it for you, now just let me do for you!" possessed Lincoln spoke before he made his way to the second floor.

He looks around the hallway that was decorated with messes made by the sisters as he was in the hospital. He begins to walk in the hallway while avoiding the items his sisters has left in the floor. He looks at each other door in his path. He saw Lori and Leni's door first, then Luna and Luan's door. He then saw Lynn and Lucy's door, which he runs his hands together before he reaches for the doorknob. He twists it and opens the door slowly. He peek his head to look at the room. There was Lynn and Lucy sleeping in their beds. He walks in the room and kick his lips once again.

"~Pretty women~" possessed Lincoln sang quietly as he approach Lucy's bed. "~Pretty women are a wonder~"

He looks at his little sister sleeping her vampire romance novel in her hands. She was sleeping sweetly with her breathing peaceful and soothing. He can hear her heart beating normally and can scent her nice warm blood. He begin to open his mouth and was about to go to his little sister, but he heard something behind. He turns around to see Lisa looking at him with her hair messy and her glasses not wore right.

"Lisa? Why are you-?"

"You aren't Lincoln," Lisa simply said. "Lincoln wouldn't able to climb on to ceilings and was able to be fine from a major wound."

Possessed Lincoln glare at the little genius and he was about to approach her, but he felt a punch in his arm. He looks at his arm and to see a small tranquilizer dart.

"I'm sorry for that," said Lisa as she had a dart gun in her hands.

Lincoln felt like he was going to lose balanced. The other Lincoln wanted to get rid of her soon as he was walking out of the room and stare down at Lisa in the hallway. However, the white-haired boy fell to Lisa, which she was unfortunate had the hold on to Lincoln so he won't drop on the floor and awake everyone. Lisa lay Lincoln down before she begins to drag him to her room.

In the morning, it was another school day for the loud family. All the siblings were getting ready to leave the house and went in Vanzilla. The only Loud who didn't join in was Lisa. For one she was a head college level in terms of education, but there was another reason for her to not join. She places her brother under her bed to hide him from the others, but today was the tie to investigate what is going on with Lincoln.

* * *

In the school, Clyde was looking around for his friend's sister. He was standing in front of the school with the other kids either waiting for their friends or already going in the school building. While he wait for Vanzilla to arrive, a hand land on his shoulder. Clyde turns around in surprise to see Haiku with a smile.

"Haiku, you scared close to death," said Clyde as he holds his chest from his heart to burst out.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see you," she said as she wrap her arms around him. "Don't I get a chance to be with you before we will rest in peace?"

"I'm sorry Haiku, but I was waiting for someone to help me with something."

"Who do you need help from?"

Vanzilla was park in front of the school before Lucy step out. Ms. Gloom and doom begin to walk to the school building with Vanzilla driving off. Clyde and Haiku was approaching her before they all enter the school in the building. The two other children manage to catch up to Lucy in the hallways.

"Lucy," Clyde spoke as Lucy turns around to face the two.

Lucy looks at Clyde with a blank expression before she faces Haiku with a smile.

"Hello Haiku."

"Hello Lucy, did you have the time to talk with your friends from the other side," mentioned Haiku.

"I did, but they told me something about a person who was in my room last night."

"Last night?" spoke Clyde. "What happened last night?"

"I don't know, but my friends told are someone was in my room before he or she disappears. I didn't know what they were saying, but I feel like investigating it later."

"Well since you are here, I need your help," Clyde pointed out as he unzip his backpack and brought out the strange book. "I found this book last night. I didn't know what it was that Li- I mean that I found, but it looks like you can understand it."

Clyde didn't want to mention Lincoln as he would cause the Loud to panic that the middle child was not in the hospital. Still, he needs to know what is going on with his best friend. Lucy looks at the book curious as Haiku look at the book in interest too.

"Where did you get this book?" asked Lucy as she faces him.

"I just found it in the woods."

"This book looks like an old voodoo book. I never witness a real voodoo book," stated Lucy as she grabs the book.

"Me neither. This book looks very interesting to look over," Haiku said as she too grabs the book to view it.

"Then you guys can help me understand what this book is about. Please."

The two goth girls look at each other, then the book. They look at Clyde before they nod their heads.

"Haiku and I will see this book and learn what its purpose," said Lucy before the school bell rings and the three students split to their own ways.

* * *

Lincoln begins to open his eyes to see a light bulb dangling above him. He blink for a few times to get his tired eyes adjust to the bright light. He tries to raise his body, but something was restraining him from doing so. He look at his body to see himself in his underwear only and his wrist and ankle was tie to a table he was laying on. He looks around the room he was in to see he was in the isolated and dusty basement of his house.

'Why am I doing here? I thought I was in the hospital,' he thought as he just stares at the light.

Footsteps was heard from the stairs by Lincoln, who was looking at the staircase to see a shadow approaching. He looks at the stairs for more time as he begins to see a figure. The figure as a familiar small girl, who is also wearing a lab coat and black rubber gloves before she face him.

"Lisa?" said Lincoln in confusion. "Lisa why am I here?"

"You were going to do something to Lucy. I had to take you out so that my fellow sibling won't be harm," Lisa informed the white-haired boy.

"I would never harm you guys. I love you guys," said Lincoln as he couldn't believe what his smart little sister told him.

'I know you won't, but something is wrong with you," stated Lisa as she walks to the corner.

Lincoln watches his little sister carrying a silver roller table. The preteen boy look at the table to see small knifes, scissors, a bottle of fluids, and a needle shot. He really didn't feel comfortable seeing those tools as Lisa grab one of the small knifes and observe it.

"Lisa, what are you going to do?'

"Don't worry Lincoln, it will be just one of my experiments you are familiar with me doing as my daily activity. Although when I saw that you're wound was gone already, I had a theory that you manage to heal faster than any human. So, I thought of proving my theory by doing this experiment."

Lisa approaches Lincoln with the small knife in her hands as Lincoln struggle to be free.

"Lisa, you don't have to do this,' said Lincoln as he continues to attempt to get off the table.

"Oh Lincoln, I know something is wrong with you, and I'm here to help you," said Lisa as she raise the knife above Lincoln before she struck the knife at her own brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Traits of a Monster

The bell rings as the students in the school head out for lunch. Boys and girls scattered to go to the cafeteria to get there lunch or to go to a spot where friends can hang out. With all the students out of their classes, Lucy and Haiku head to the school library. The two Goth girls look around to see the librarian simply reading one of the library books behind the counter and a few students just reading as well. The Goth girls walk to a different section of the library to hide themselves from anybody.

The two Goth girls made their way to the back of the library in the E-L sections of the bookshelf. They both look around to see if the coast is clear. With no student or staff around they say sat down on the floor with their leg cross and Haiku opens her backpack to pull out the book. The Goth girls open the cover page to see curve writing in the first page.

"I'm this book; this will explain the voodoo legends known as the Blood Suckers. These races of vampire like monsters have been existed since the 1500's but they have been close to extinction. There isn't a known number of how many is left, but there is a way to bring more back. More can be transforming by a magic dagger that will curse any normal individual with dark magic and the blood of previous sacrifices. The victim must be stabbed three time; on the chest, stomach, and head. Then victim will change to a Blood Sucker."

The girls flip the page to see drawing of such creature. In the first stage that the monster with only hang four sharp fangs with red eyes, the skin pale, and they won't be able to see their reflection on mirrors. In the next stage, the teeth will become sharper; the eyes will be surrounding by dark circles. They flip the page to show the next stage, as the teeth are sharper and their eyes are completely dark with red pupil. Their skin will look rotten and their senses will be extremely max. In the page the author wrote something at the bottom.

"The creature could only changes these stages of they have not consume many blood as it needs. The body will begin to rotten if no blood has been consumed or it will begin to lose blood."

"This very intense and scary to see this kind of vampire, yet this is what I must have expected from a vampire," said Haiku as she continue look at the page.

"This is a vampire this book describe, so this mean my brother is-"

"What happened?" asked Clyde as he appears behind Haiku.

The two girls were surprise to see the boy already here with them without them knowing.

"How did you-?"

"I learn it from you," said Clyde as he gigs Haiku. "So what did you guys find out about this book?"

The two girls look at each other with a worried expression.

"Girls?"

"Clyde, I think my brother is... a vampire."

"A vampire?" said Clyde in confusion. His friend can't be a vampire... can he?

In the basement, Lincoln silently cries while his face was smeared with blood. He cry as he look at Lisa continue to cut open his stomach. His blood leak from his body to the table before it was dripping to the floor. Lisa with her lab coat and black gloves on continue to cut her brother open. The stomach was torn off to reveal Lincoln's small and large intensive, and show his stomach. Lincoln grunts his pain to miss the portion of the skin, yet his skin was quickly flowing back. Lisa watch in awe while Lincoln wishes it was a sick twisted nightmare he was in.

"Unable, your healing is far more superior to humans," Lisa whispers before she looks for something else to use.

"Lisa... Please stop this... I'm your brother," he quietly spoke, weak from the amount of blood on his body.

"Oh Lincoln, I wouldn't do these kind of experiments to you, but you are no normal human. You are something far greater than man, and I must commit these experiments just to know more of what you have become."

Lincoln looks at the ceiling not wanting to see what else Lisa will use to play mad scientist. Lisa then brings out a motor saw and turns it on. The saw roar alive with Lincoln clenching his eyes with tears running down his cheek, prepared to take the incoming pain. Lisa aims the saw towards Lincoln's body and was being the saw down to his chest.

"Don't worry Lincoln; everything is going to be okay. I'm just going to continue to observe your body and its newly functions and it will be done in no time," said Lisa with a sinister smile to begin cutting her older brother.

Blood begin to spread everywhere; from the walls and floor to the ceiling, the little scientist and her brother. Lincoln shut his mouth as he was screaming in pain. His arms and legs were shaking. Lincoln wish he could just break off from the rope and push his little sister off, but he was in a weak state.

"This was your fault Lincoln. You should have accepted who you are now and live like how you suppose to do," whispered the voice as Lincoln really wishes that this moment wasn't real.

But of course, this was real as the pain was unbearable as Lisa was very close to cut his organs. The scientist stops cutting him and look at his organs and rib-cage. She sees that every organ was functioning well. The lungs were inhaling and exhaling oxygen, his intensive was finishing their process to move waste of whatever Lincoln has ate, and everything else was alive to function. Everything was working, except for his heart. Lisa move close to observe his heart. His heart wasn't beating or bumping blood. She like at the heart which cause Lincoln to help.

"Lisa, please don't do anything with my heart. I need it to stay alive," he said weakly.

"This is incredible Lincoln!" exclaimed Lisa. "You are still alive even though your heart isn't pumping. Your organs continue to function for you to at least consume food and breathe, yet you should be dead without your heart functioning, yet here you are the tie on the table and able to heal fast. I may not know what happened to you when you were missing, but you are far greater than a human."

Lisa watch as Lincoln begins to heal his wound. His skin was reappearing and covers his organs. Lisa touches the new flesh and feels how soft it was like any regular skin. Lincoln opens his eyes and look at himself. His body was still stained with blood while Lisa put the saw away and looks at him with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you Lincoln for this excellent experiment, I couldn't do it without-"

Before Lisa could finish congratulating her brother the basement door opens. Lisa looks up as a figure was approaching the stairs. She looks around to see blood has stain most of the basement and Lincoln was tied like a lab rat. Lisa was scared as she would look like an insane person who used science as a reason to treat Lincoln like a lab rat to be used and abuse before it dies. The person walks down to the basement to witness the horrifying sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pity

The school bell rings as the students quickly begin to run out of their class rooms. Clyde, Lucy and Haiku were the last students to get out of the school as they quickly start to walk back to the Loud residence house. The three begin to jog through the neighbor, but they suddenly see a police car and an ambulance van driving by. They look at each other surprised before they look at the vehicles and see it was driving to Franklin Avenue.

"Oh no," said Lucy as she quickly start to run forward.

"Wait Lucy!" shouted Clyde as he and Haiku follow the younger Loud.

They all ran to Franklin Avenue to see the police vehicles were in front of the Loud residence house. The three quickly speed up their pace to see what has happened. They wanted to enter the house, but police officers stop them. They struggle to get past the officers, but they look at the house fear that Lincoln was involved. They look at the front door as two police officers were taking... Lisa?

"No don't understand! Lincoln isn't who he says he is!" shouted Lisa as the officers struggle to keep Lisa still as they walk to a police car.

"Tell that to the judge!" respond one of the officers as they throw Lisa in the car.

The three look t Lisa with confused feelings, but they look at the door to see the paramedics carrying an unconscious Lincoln on the stretcher with an oxygen mask and blood on his face. Lucy cover her eyes, not wanting to see Lincoln looking like he did from the time he first went to the hospital. Clyde and Haiku couldn't think or say anything as they watch Lincoln put in the ambulance with Lynn Sr. entering the vehicle before they begin to drive off. They then look at Lisa in the police vehicle as they drove off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Three days later, Lisa found herself in a court room with an obese judge stare at her with anger in his eyes. The Loud family except for Lincoln was in the court room as well, but they didn't know what to say or do for Lisa. The small girl was trying to kill her only older brother just for experiment. Even as she has told officers that Lincoln wasn't human, they thought she was mad as a stereotypical scientist would if they wanted to play God. Now Lisa was in the spotlight waiting for her faith by the judge.

"Lisa Loud, despite you are 3 three years old, you have been convinced of attempt murder over your older brother Lincoln Loud," announced the judge. "Normally you are too young to be send to juvenile, but knowing your intelligence is higher than any other humans alive you send there to serve punishment of your action."

The judge's wooden hammer slams against his wooden table to seal the decision of the court. Lisa wanted to cry; but there was no use to be an angel. She looks at her father and glare at him before she was taken away by officers. Lynn felt a bad vibe when he looks at her in her eyes. The eyes of betrayal, hate, and sadness, the same ones he saw when he call the police seeing the crime scene. He wanted to say something, but he could get the words out. Now one of his younger daughters is going in juvenile. Rita pats his back as the kids couldn't believe Lisa with her crime.

The kids were feeling sad or mad at the small genius for trying to harm their brothers. Lincoln was getting back together after he was kidnap, and now Lisa tried to kill him. Lincoln was at the hospital again because of her and the sisters which that Lincoln would have a break. They feel like he is cursed bad luck and they see him as a victim of serious bad luck that would risk his life. Only an unlucky victim and they need to take care of him when he gets home.

The Loud family exit out of the court room and they quickly went in Vanzilla. They want to go Lincoln to see how he is doing. They want to see the boy who's the victim in these miserable chains of bad luck.

* * *

"Oh my God," said a doctor as he was checking Lincoln's skin with another nurse besides him. "His skin is beginning to feel a bit weak. I need to check on him for more examination."

The nurse and the doctor left the room as Lincoln was just staring at the window. He didn't hear what the doctor and nurse was talking, but he really didn't care. No, he was feeling betrayed from Lisa almost killing from her torture experiment. She knows that he's not human anymore, but he thought she could help him out, but instead she was trying him like a dead animal.

"You can't trust them," whispered the voice. "If more people find out who they are, then they want to kill you."

"But... I can't act differently or else they will discovery my curse," Lincoln whispered.

"It might be a curse for you, but for me it's another chance of life."

Lincoln was conflicted between himself and the voice. The voice was like a dark soul trapped in him who wants to fulfill the deed that the monster must do, while Lincoln was just a 11 year old boy who like comics, has a future to look forward to, and a family who care for him. Well almost all of them.

"So what now? You want me to continue your mission."

"Well Lincoln, I can't say no. You need to understand that you aren't going to be the same person again little man. You need to accept what you have become. That way, you don't have to be bother by others who think of you as a monster."

"You may be right, but I don't want to hurt my family," said Lincoln as he looks at the ceiling. "I love them and they love me."

"Well then you don't have to kill your family. You can make them like-"

"No, I would rather not make them like me. I want them to live a normal life."

"Well the Lincoln, you have to think of something man with a plan. Your hunger well only makes you worse."

The white-haired boy sighs as he turns around to see his family members now entering the hospital room. He smiles to have them till love him, but how long will they still love him until they see what he has become. He has to come up with a solution fast.

Meanwhile, in her cell Lisa was thinking of a way not to only escape but to prove to everyone that Lincoln is not human.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sister's Watch Pt. 1

It's finally been two weeks since Lincoln was found in the basement being harmed by his little genius sister, Lisa. He could remember the insanity driven eyes of his sister as she was tearing him apart only to watch him heal. All the time she was close to killing him he was getting hungry. His hunger of blood was increasing and it's a good reason for him. With all the blood loss he thought he was going to starve to death, but he was lucky that the hospital gave him extra blood to recover. Now he was at home, with one sibling down.

Due to Lisa being gone, he ends up moving in to Lily's room. He was taking all his video games and comic books to the room as his father and Lynn was bringing the bed and whatever cabinet he has. It was weird that he was finally going to share a room, but he smile to see Lily reaching for him in delight to have her older brother with her. After he has finally fully moved in with his stuff, now he was reading an Ace Savvy with Lily in his arms as he was lying down on his bed.

"And Ace Savvy and One Eye Jack finally stop the Lone Wolf from stealing the bank," he rad in the comic as Lily was into the illustration as she tries to reach for the characters.

Behind the slightly opened door was Leni, who was took a photo of Lincoln reading to his baby sister. She was happy that Lincoln was taking a good care of her, yet it was wrong to have one sibling gone. She wishes Lisa didn't hurt Lincoln, but she knows she can't change the past. She walks away and enters her room. The second eldest sisters lay on the bed thinking of how to make Lincoln feel better. He has suffered being kidnap and hurt in a chain of bad luck. She wants to help Lincoln feel better and not think that everything was going downhill. She looks at the photo she took to see Lincoln looks tired and a bit pale, but has his nice smile on. Leni really wants to help Lincoln, and she knows how to do it.

* * *

"Alright Leni, what do you want to talk about?" asked Lori with the rest of the remaining sisters wondering why did Leni want to call a sister meeting.

"I was thinking we need make Lincoln feel comfortable," Leni answered. "Like one of us can spend time with him for the whole day and then another sister will spend time with him in the next day."

"What do you mean Leni, little bro is going okay," said Luna. "And we have visited him in the hospital plenty of times before he came back home.

"Yeah, he looks okay to me," said Lana as Lola wasn't paying any attention.

"No he's not! He has been taken away from once by a stranger and then he was harmed by Lisa's weird experiments. We need to make sure that he's doing okay."

"Well, what do have in mind Leni," asked Lynn as she was holding a soccer ball she was playing outside at the backyard while Lucy watch the meeting behind her.

"I think we should spend time with him. You know like have him around with us."

The sisters begin to whisper at each other as Leni watch them discuss about her plan. She really hopes they help out. The only thing she wants to do is to help Lincoln feel better after what he has gone through. Lori then approaches Leni as the rest of the sisters' watch.

"Alright Leni, we will help Lincoln."

'That's great!" Leni cheered. "Now we just need to decide who would be the first one to spend time with Lincoln for the whole day."

The sisters were looking at each other as they didn't know who was going to be the one to spend time with Lincoln for the whole day. Leni continue to watch as the sisters were thinking about the candidate to spend time with Lincoln.

"I'll go," said Lucy as she held her hand out.

"I don't know Lucy, you might make him feel uncomfortable," said Lola as she knows how Lucy usually acts.

"It's okay; I won't bother Lincoln with my Gothic behavior and ideas."

"Okay Lucy, but make sure you talk with Linky. Make sure he's doing okay and don't leave him by himself," said Leni as Lucy nods her head to accept the duty she choose to be in. If Lincoln is a vampire, then she could be the only one to do it.

* * *

Lincoln was currently in the kitchen giving Lily a bottle of milk. The baby sister continues to drink every single part of the white liquid. While Lincoln watch, he can imagine being like Lily. Except instead of drinking a bottle of milk he's drinking blood off of a pers-

'Wait! Why I was thinking about that?!' thought Lincoln as he shakes his head and then he continue to watch Lily finishing the milk. As he watches her, he felt a presence behind him.

"Hello Lucy."

"Hello Lincoln," said Lucy, who was surprised that Lincoln didn't freak out or he notices her already. Maybe it has to do with his vampire abilities. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, but I feel a bit tired."

"Do you want me to hold Lily for you?" asked Lucy as she held her arms to Lincoln.

The white-haired boy look at Lucy a bit confused to see her act this generous, but at the same time he feel like he could faint. The boy decides to give Lily to his Gothic sister before he walk up to the refrigerator. He looks for a good snack or drink to end his hunger from bothering him.

"You know Lincoln, if you are hungry I would recommend a drink," Lucy suggested.

"What kind of drink?" asked Lincoln, who was very interested to hear what his sister would tell him that would stop his hunger.

"You can drink a tomato juice. All you have to do is to get tomatoes and a bit of sugar. It will help you out."

Lucy knew that vampires can drink other thinks that can satisfy their hungry of blood by drinking something red. Lincoln looks at Lucy weirdly before he begins to take out some tomatoes, a cup, and sugar. He then begins to squeeze the tomatoes for the juice to fill half of the cup. Then he gives three spoons full of sugar in and start mixing the juice and the sugar together. After a while, he then begins to drink his tomatoes juice. He thought he was going to be disgusted, but he was slightly satisfied. The red liquid kind of remind him of blood and he drink every last drop of it.

After that, he burps loudly, which he look at the sisters surprised, but Lily also burps loudly from her finishing drinking her milk. The siblings look at each other before they begin to laugh it off. Lucy was glad that Lincoln liked the juice. Maybe she could help him through in his vampire state. Kind of think of it, she was with an actual vampire. She didn't what to say but she needs to watch Lincoln from attacking anybody else. Besides, it looks like Lincoln was glad to have a helping hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sister's Watch Pt. 2

For the rest of the day, Lucy never left Lincoln's side. The gothic sister has kept her eye on her brother to study his behavior. She and Haiku knew that something is up with Lincoln and they believe he is stuck in vampirism behavior. She can tell the smile of pleasure on her older brother's face when he drank that tomato juice she made for every hour passed by. As of now the two siblings decide to take a walk in the park with the sun still up in three in the afternoon. The gothic girl notices that Lincoln has sunglass on his face.

"Why are you wearing sunglass Lincoln? I'm usually the one who wears them to see how dark the world is," said Lucy while Lincoln looks down at the floor.

"Well, I guess I wanted to see the world in your perspective," he replies while chuckling. "The sun has been bothering me lately, but I think it's just..."

"Is just what dear brother?"

"I think it's just that I don't see sunlight much. All I have seen is darkness."

Lucy stop walking as Lincoln did the same. The two siblings were stuck on what else to say. Lucy felt bad for her brother to suffer being a vampire from being kidnap from the stranger responsible for his transformation to the torture he endure from Lisa. The pale sister realizes he has been to such much for a vampire who has caused any harm yet.

"Lincoln, if there's anything you want to talk about you can always talk with me."

Lincoln sighs while he rubs his face. He didn't want anyone to know what he has become or else he would be target for being something he didn't want to be. The weight on his shoulders was growing and he really feels like he was going to break down sooner or later.

"Alright Lucy, but promise me you won't tell anyone else about this," Lincoln spoke with hope to have someone who might understand pain.

The gothic sister nods her head slowly. Lincoln looks around to see a large tree with shade under. He walks towards it while Lucy follows his track. The white-hair not sat under the shade of the tree and breathes peacefully. Lucy sat in front of him to hear what he got to say. Lincoln smile in delight to see Lucy wanting to help her out. She has already helped him out with his hunger for blood by drinking tomato juice, so maybe she could help him with his current issue.

"Okay Lucy, this is what I want to talk about," said the older brother as he reach for the sunglass.

Lucy watches her older brother remove his sunglass to reveal red eyes with black pupils. She gasps at how nice the color red was matching his eyes and his white hair. Lincoln looks at his sister to see no sign of fear. All he could from his sister was a sign of awe and wonder. Maybe it was just her gothic interest.

"I think I became a vampire. I think it happen when I was kidnap by that old man. I don't remember how it happened, but I do remember feeling so much pain. And then when I became what I am today, all I could think of is blood. I was having a hard time controlling my hunger for blood and I think there's something in me that want me to hurt anyone for blood."

Lucy was fully listening to how her brother was suffering from hunger. The many times he would try to avoid them and then the incident in school. Her older brother was trying to fight off the monster part of him that fest on blood, but his hunger will become too strong.

"You might already know about how I was acting. I also know that Clyde was going to tell you this, but I guess he didn't want to make you seem afraid of me."

Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around and a heart beating against his own.

"No, I will never be afraid of you," whispered Lucy. "And Clyde had already told be about your trouble before you were hurt by Lisa. But don't worry, I'll make sure you stay safe and protected."

Lincoln only smiles and embraces the sweet and warm hug from Lucy. He wishes that he can stay like this forever. He could be safe and protected from someone who can understand him. Someone who can help him out with his monstrous characteristics and not cause a scene.

Lucy phone vibrate under her pocket of her dark dress and she pull it out to see the text coming from Haiku.

 _Did you told him you will help him out?_

Lucy text back, _I did, but he doesn't know what type of help he will get._

The gothic sister put her phone way and continue to embrace the hug from her older vampire brother.

Meanwhile in the small cell Lisa was looking at the draw image of her brother with an x crossing his heart. The young scientist didn't believe that her brother was a vampire, but based on her study and the similar traits he had with the fictional monsters that appear on literature and films that was the case. The young scientist was frustrated that he was portraying a monster instead of the monster that is her brother.

"Those fools, they will be killed by his hands!" Lisa whispered. "He will hurt them and I'm the only who could end it. I'm the only one who knows about this threat, but I must figure out a way to escape this pity place for society's failures which I'm not one of them."

Lisa then look back at the sketch of the vampire Lincoln before Lisa grabs a pencil and scratch the neck of doodle Lincoln.

"I will have to kill my own family member if it means to save the rest of them."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sister's Watch Pt. 3

Lucy and Lincoln return back home after their walk on the park and now it's night time. Lincoln was actually glad that his sister could help him without being afraid of him. He can finally talk to someone instead of holding it back in him. They walk upstairs whereas the rest of the family were finally preparing for dinner. Lucy took him back to his room and help him rest on his bed. He's starting to feel very exhausted for some reason. Maybe it was the lack of bloob being sucked.

"I'm coming back later brother," said Lucy. "You must rest."

The gothic sister tuck her vampire family member while his red eyes were slowly closing to slumber. She slowly exit the room and shut the door quietly. She turn around to see Lynn in front of her.

"Hey Luce, is everything okay with Lincoln?" the sporty sister asked with concern in her voice.

"He's doing ok, he just need to sleep," Lucy answered calmy.

"Oh, that's good. I just want to make sure he's doing okay. I just..."

"What is it Lynn?"

Lynn look down on the floor with her fist clenched tightly.

"I just wish I could have protect him. He was my little brother and I failed to protect him. I wish that I wad there when he was kidnap, when Lisa torture him, because I could have save him Lucy. I could have save him."

Lucy wrap her arms around Lynn and pat her back while Lynn's tears were beginning to soak her shoulder. Lucy understand what Lynn was saying. Lincoln was their brother and didn't know he was at harm. Now they all are trying to comfort him as much as possible.

"It's okay Lynn, it wasn't your fault. It just happened and you know it. We just need to make him happy," Lucy spoke, only thinking about how Lincoln vampire side was getting to him.

Lynn look at Lucy with watering eyes and a soft smile.

"Ok Lucy, I believe you," said Lynn before she her eyes and walk downstairs.

Lucy look back at Lincoln's door before she too must get back with the family for the usual dinner.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Clyde as he was on the phone with Haiku.

"This is going to help Lincoln with his vampire instinct. Lucy and I will tain the beast that's in him," she said while Clyde look at the book Lincoln gave him.

"Okay Haiku, I trust you guys to help him. I'm just scared that he might hurt you."

"It's alright Clyde, you have the rights to be worry, but I'm sure we will be safe. The only thing we must be worry is he suffering the transformation of a hungry vampire."

Clyde nod his heads before the call ended. He look at the night sky and sigh. He really hope Haiku and Lucy can prevent Lincoln from fully becoming a thinking about his friend becoming a monster made Clyde very worry for his friend. He should have help him back at that cabin. He could have help Lincoln avoid the issue, but was scared from the crazed old man that he didn't took the liberty to save his friend. This was his fault, but he'll help Lincoln get through this. He have to in order to redeem himself.

"Don't worry... you need to help Lincoln. He's your best friend," he whispered.

Clyde of his room and enter the living room where there was a news report going on. He stare at the television screen shocked to see a crinimal photo of Lisa.

"This is where Lisa Loud ecsaped juvenile. Reports say that she was simply at her cell and when they did a routine check she was nowhere to been seen.

Clyde was glad his fathers were sleeping or else they could be panicking over the new. That's not to say that this was very big news. Lisa must have torture him because she knew he was a vampire and she tried to kill him.

* * *

Previously, Lisa was at her cell in juvenile continue to plan her escape and misdion to kill the monster that was her brother. She has to kill him, for he was the threat of her family. Her intelligent mind didn't see him as her brother anymore. No, she sees him as a threat she can disfused. She has to find a way to escape. Luckily, sge was forming a plan that required her hands to get dirty. For the better or worse.

At 8:00 p.m., a guard was patrolling through the cells. He look at every juvenile inmate with disgusted. These kids were either spoiled, insane, or down right retarded. He didn't have to take this role, but he was glad to be in power. He past one cell, but walk back to see something off. An inmate was not presence. What's different about this inmate was she was smart. Young but smart must to his mind. He quickly brought the keys to open the cell door. He flunk it wide open and brought his stick out.

"Where the fuck are you smart killer?"

The guard look around the cell, and slowly lift the bed. Under it, there was no little intelligent girl. There was a paper with writing on it. The guard picked it up and read what was on the paper.

" _Sorry for the lost of your life._ "

He look at the bed to sed a piece of the leg was missing. Siddenly, he felt something stab him on his neck. He sas going to scream in pain, but a pillowed muffled him. He try to move around to get the attack off of him. The attacker has a tight grip while blood was begining to stain the floor and pillow. The guard slowly fell to his knees and held his breath. Lisa pull out the leg piece and stabbed his face through the pillow. The blood stain her face and glasses, but she didn't care. What she care was protecting her family and kill the monster that was her brother. She grabbed the keys and begin her escape.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Calming the Beast

Lincoln woke himself with sweat running down his face and his pajamas with his fangs out with exposure, his claws digging deep in the mattress, and his red eyes glowing. He looks around feeling his body heated up with the feeling of hunger. He gasps loudly as he glances at the clock to see 3:23 a.m. He was confused and starving as he drops his body to the floor breathing heavily. He heard footsteps coming to his door and it open to reveal Lucy with a dark sweater.

"L-Lucy... I-I need..." he tried to speak through his starvation.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take you somewhere to help you," Lucy said as she wrapped her hers around him and take him out of the room.

The two siblings were tiptoeing through the hallways and down the stairs in the darken house. Lucy then led Lincoln to the kitchen and exit through the back door. There, Lincoln can see his own breath as he breathes from the cold night while Lucy begin to take him out of the backyard and through the empty streets fill with streetlights shining they path.

"Where a-are we going?" asked the white head vampire.

"Haiku and I are going to help you. We are going to help you with your hunger right now. You need to trust us," answered Lucy as she continues to guide her brother through the neighborhood.

Lincoln can smell her blood through his nostrils and can feel like being drawn from it. His fangs were widening too much to stab her neck with them. At last, he shook off much to his dissatisfaction and he let his little sister take him wherever she wants to take him.

Much in their travel, Lucy spotted the destination. That destination was the cemetery of Royal Woods. Lincoln notices this and was feeling a bit scared to go over there, but Lucy manage to get him and her through the fences due an open hole from under. The two siblings look around the grave yard seeing many tombstones around them. This was the place where the dead is at rest and no living must disturb them. Lucy fully understands the concept of death and the dead must not be disturbed or disrespectful.

"Lucy, are you sure we are supposed to be here?" asked the tiring Lincoln.

"Yes dear brother, for this will help you. Don't you see you are beginning to feel lightheaded and weak? It's your lack of consuming blood," said Lucy before begin to drag Lincoln to a small shelter in the cemetery.

They enter the shelter seeing a single room with a small table with red table cloth, some bandages, and several lit candles lighting the room. Lucy place he brother down to the floor as she walk to the door and close it shut and lock it. Lincoln look around seeing many of the candles were shown to have picture of the Virgin Mary, Jesus, little bay angels, and the cross. He closes his eyes and look away fro0m the candle to see Haiku and Lucy reading the book that once belong to the old man who cursed him. He tried to get himself up, but his body couldn't do it for the preteen as he felt his body too weak to do so.

 _"You are hungry, you must feed off their blood,"_ spoke the voice.

"No... I can't..."

 _"You must! Accept who you are now!"_

"No!"

Lucy and Haiku look back see Lincoln hugging himself and shaking. They look back at the page they were reading to figure out the situation.

"We have to do it now!" said Lucy as she ran to her brother and hold him in place. "Lincoln, snap out of it!"

With no thought, Lincoln pushes her away and went up to the ceiling. Haiku gasp before Lincoln lunge at her and drop her to the floor. She scream as his eyes glow red and his claws stroke her cheek.

"Mmm," he sniffs her neck. "I can smell your delicious blood. You weren't mind if I take a sip."

Haiku lay in place in shock and horror before Lucy wraps her arms around Lincoln's neck.

"Stop it Lincoln! Stop it!" she shouted.

Lincoln tried getting her off of him, but Haiku stood up and charge at the vampire. They all drop down to the ground where Haiku then bring out a small knife from her dress and cut her wrist. Blood begins to drip from the cut and she places the cut towards Lincoln. The white haired boy then grabs her arm and begins to suck the blood with satisfaction. He moan in delight while Lucy let him go and watch as her brother was beginning to calm down. He opens his eyes and then yelps in shock and back away from Haiku.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Lincoln, we understand how hard it is," said Haiku as she bring her cut close to him. "I just need you to suck my blood to feel better."

Lincoln grabs her arm light and slowly draws his mouth to the cut and resumes sucking the red liquid from the wound. He gulps every single drop of it with some running down from his mouth. He then gasps while Lucy quickly wrap haiku's wrist with bandages. Lincoln smile in delight to finally feel great again. Lucy smile seeing her brother happy, but she felt like she need to contribute to her brother as well. She grabs the knife from Haiku and approach him knowing what to do.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in curiosity.

"I feel amazing, but I feel like this is hurting you guys to give me your blood," answered Lincoln with great concern.

"It's okay Lincoln, as long as we are taking good care of you and making you feel great is just as good to know. Now, I'm going to give you my blood. You have to drink it to stay alive and then we can find out more of how we can cure you."

Lincoln nods his head before Lucy slit her wrist and Lincoln begin to suck the blood out of the wound. He moans in delight while Lucy yelps lightly. It took a few minutes before Lincoln finish drinking the blood of his sister. He breathes for oxygen while Lucy treated herself to wrap bandages on her wound.

"Do you feel great now?" asked Lucy with a smile on her face.

"I do now, but I hope you girls don't this much for me. This would make me be greedy for your blood," Lincoln said wiping some trace of blood off his mouth. "I think we can stop here. I'm truly worried that you guys are going to lose your blood."

"I understand Lincoln, but we are just trying to take care of you," said Haiku as she approaches the siblings. "We hope this helps you with your carving for blood."

"It did, but right now let's just go home," said Lincoln with three of the kids leaving the shelter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Apprehension

Lincoln continues to stare at the ceiling thinking about the incident lying on his bed in his orange pajamas. He knows now that Lucy, Haiku, and Clyde know about his vampire behaviors and characteristics, but he felt like he's dragging them to a dark place where they don't belong. His hunger can change him from a sweet eleven year old boy to a monster from hell. Dawn is close by with the sun slowly rising up to the sky.

"Now come on, you don't have to feel bad," spoke his other self, who is sitting on the floor with red eyes and a shadowy appearance. "Having two people to feed you their blood should be a well rewarding time. Plus they are females, so it's must easier to get them to-"

"No, I can't do that. Not to them," said Lincoln before placing the pillow he way lying on to his face. "I feel like them giving me blood will not work for me in the long run. What if I lose control?"

"That's just nonsense you are spitting out of your mouth young boy. You must understand that where we both stand there's no other options. You need human blood to live and breathe. Animal blood can help you, but it won't hold down the hunger longer than a human's blood."

Lincoln was surprised to hear this new information. He could have drink animal blood than to have Lucy and Haiku raise their own lives just to stop him from losing control. With his vampire abilities and hunger, he can never be the man with the plan if he continues to think irrationally. He removes the pillow out of his face and stares at the window to see the sun out. He held his hands in front of his face to block the sun ray from blinding his eyes.

"I don't know what's going to happen next, but all I know is that I need to keep myself from attacking more people," announced Lincoln. "And I don't want you to get in my head."

"It's not my fault that I must fulfill the duty of a vampire," said the other self before he disappears.

Lincoln looks at the other side of the room to see Lily sleeping in her crib. He got off his bed and approaches the baby sister and pats her head.

"It's a good thing you're here Lily. I need someone to make me smile," Lincoln mentions as he smile down upon her.

Before he can exit the room quietly, he hears Lily waking up. He walks back to the baby crib to see his baby sister open her blue eyes and reach for him.

"Oh, you want me to care you. Okay then," he says as he grab hold of Lily and rub his noses with hers. Lily giggles and she wiggles her arms in excitement. "Now I'm going to throw you up in the air."

When he throe her up, it wasn't high as the baby sister barely went one feet up before being catch by her brother. Lincoln smiles once more as Lily continues to enjoy having fun with him.

"Now let's go higher!" said Lincoln as he throws her baby sister up with too much power.

Lincoln gasp as lily was going to high and was about to crash to the ceiling. In an instinct, Lincoln leaps to the ceiling and catch her. Lincoln lean his body on the ceiling while holding Lily.

"I'm sorry Lily! I didn't mean to-"

Lincoln was cut off when Lily laughs and claps her hands. Lincoln sighs in relief and hopes off the ceiling and landed on the floor on his feet.

* * *

When he came back to school, everyone was giving more of their worries and concerns due to the misfortune things that have happened to him. First he gets kidnap by an elder man who secretly turns him to a vampire, and now his little sister tried to kill him from her experiment on his vampire abilities. This might bring him a bad day, but everyone he came across has not disrespect him in anyway or form. In fact, it was nice to have some attention and some people other than his family and friends to care for him.

As of now, he was taking notes for Spanish until the bell rang. Everyone celebrate quietly as they begin to put their school items away in their backpacks and begin to run out of the class. Lincoln was one of the last student to exit the class as he was about to walk out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks behind to see his Spanish teacher Ms. DiMartino.

"Lincoln, I know you have gone through some setbacks, but if you need anything from me or the other teachers, we will help you."

"Thanks Ms. DiMartino," said Lincoln as he happily walk out of the class and exit the school.

Outside he spots Clyde and Haiku wave at him. He waves back approaching them.

"I heard what they did, are you feeling any different," said Clyde.

"I feel better now, but I think it was a bit too far for my taste."

"I think it's an honor to feed an actual vampire," said Haiku before bowing down to Lincoln. "I thank you Lincoln Loud."

"I-It's nothing Haiku," Lincoln blurted out before he quickly turn around and wraps his arms around Lucy. "Tried to spooky me Lucy?"

"Dang it, I remember your vampire abilities allows you to sense dark presences," said Lucy disappointingly.

"So, what else do I need to make sure I don't lose control?" Lincoln asked in concern for his and others well-being.

"Well, I started reading the book last night, but I will continue reading it today when I get home," answered Clyde.

Before they could continue, Lincoln look at the street to see Vanzilla approaching.

"Sorry guys, our family is here," Lincoln said as he grab hold of Lucy hands and take her to Vanzilla.

"Bye guys," shouted Clyde as he and Haiku wave at them their goodbyes.

Lincoln and Lucy entered the van as they see Lori in the driver's seat, Leni in the passenger's seat, and Luna, Luan, and Lynn in the middle seat. They went to the back seat and sat down and put their seat beats on.

"Hey guys, we just going to get Lana and Lola from elementary schools and then we can go home" declared Lori as she drove Vanzilla away from Lincoln and Lucy's school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark location there was Lisa with only a mattress on the floor and a book in her hands. She is sitting down on a dirty green rug floor and can see the wall paper torn and dirty as well. She begins to write on the opened book with a dark ink pen.

 _Day 2,_

 _I have managed to find shelter from an abandon apartment seems to be in ruins and no one has reclaimed or repossessed it. I know I need to get out when they decide to destroy, but in the meantime this is what I got. I know the news has put me front and center or attention from my escape. Why they must portray me as the monster when it's my dear brother who is the true monster._

 _My duty as a scientist is to make discoveries and this is a big discovery. If monsters are real, then maybe I can get some of the monsters traits and abilities to build a new evolution of humans. Yes, humans can with stands strong forces, harsh weathers, and deadly diseases. Yes, I can save mankind! I can save humanity!_

 _But... in order to do so, I must sacrifice some humans. I have already killed a guard that trapped me in my cell and I have killed a homeless woman who looks like she must be dying both on the outside and on the inside. Two humans have been sacrifice to help humanity live another day. Now I must lay low and locate my brother to not only neutralize him, but to see how he as a different creature can help me save humanity and make them stronger to live forever on earth and develop the Earth in a new way man has never seen or dreamed of._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Enjoy a Day with Lynn

Lincoln walks in his room after coming from school. Everything was beginning to be normal. Well minus the fact that Lincoln is now a vampire. It's come to s surprise that everyone in Royal Woods have started to drop off gifts for the Loud family for their pity upon Lincoln. It wasn't his fault that life gave him two hard occasions, but now it seems like everything was going back the way it used to be. He looks at Lily where the baby sister was currently sleeping.

Meanwhile, it was the second day that one of the sisters has to watch him. Lucy was the first and only sister to know about Lincoln's condition. She just needs to give Lincoln more tomato juices in a cup while bringing a bottle of milk for the baby. The goth sister quickly move to Lincoln's room and left the bottle in front of the door. She knocks softly on the door for the boy to get his drink. As he reaches for the drink, Lucy quickly moves away from the door to see Lynn was walking towards the room. She only watched as Lynn knocked on the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey Lincoln, it's my turn to watch you for today," Lynn said. "Do you want to watch some TV? Or want to play catch?"

It was silent for a few seconds until Lincoln opened the door to reveal to have a sleeping Lily in his rooms.

"I'll be there, I just need to make sure Lily sleeps well," he spoke. "She almost woke up when you knock the door, but you didn't know."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lynn added as she looks at Lily. "She look's comfortable around you. Much better then-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear her name," Lincoln cut in before he laid his baby sister onto her crib. "Alright, let's have some quality time."

Lincoln closed the door softly and then follows Lynn downstairs. Lucy then reappears at the hallway to see Lincoln and Lynn entering the living room. Maybe it was time to leave Lincoln alone and to have some family bounding with the rest of the family. Lynn and Lincoln now sat on the couch with Lynn's hand holding the control.

"Alright bro, what are we going to watch today?" she asked.

"I think we should watch ARRGH, if you don't mind."

Lynn smiles and turns on the TV. As she did, she thought something was off from the screen. For a moment, she thought she saw no sign of Lincoln's reflection. She rubs her eyes to see the television screen come to life. She then begins to channel some channels to go to Lincoln's favorite show. There the two siblings begin to see the group of paranormal investigators adventuring around a grave yard. Lynn didn't mind watching a show that didn't get her interest as long as she takes care of her brother. Lincoln on the other hand was feeling a bit uncomfortable. It reminded him of the time of the night he drink the blood of Lucy and Haiku.

Lynn glances on her little brother to notice something off about him. In a strange way, he looks more defined on his face, but he looks a bit scared as if something was coming to him in his mind. Lynn look back to see the dark area the paranormal group is in and notice it looks like it's closer to the woods. From there, Lynn believed it was bringing Lincoln back to where he was kidnapped. Lynn then decides to change the channel to an action movie with a guy shooting at a large tower where it just explodes many times. Lincoln felt a bit ease to see an action movie. He smile in relief and his eyes was glue to the movie. Lynn smile to see Lincoln smiling. In her way, it made her feel proud to make Lincoln comfortable.

After they watched some television, the two siblings went to the backyard for a simple catching game. It was a way for Lynn to engage in a sport activity where it's not too much for her brother. He is a victim after all. They each have their own baseball glove on with Lynn holding on to the baseball. Lincoln looks at the baseball knowing that his sporty sister might overdo it.

"Are you ready Lincoln?" she asked.

"Um... Yeah," he said a bit unsure.

Lynn then begins to set herself to throw the baseball, but it was a simple toss. Lincoln caught it, a bit surprise that it was too simple. He throws the ball back in a toss, where his sister easily caught it. For a few seconds, the two were just tossing the baseball back to one another. It was simple, but then Lynn wanted to speed it up a bit. She went back for a bit and then throws the ball forward. Lincoln closes his eyes from the incoming ball, but then his arm move itself. He opens his eyes and sees the ball in his hands. He felt relief before he throw back.

"Wow, you're actually getting better to catch incoming balls now," Lynn mentioned as she want to see if her brother can catch a fast one.

Lincoln feels confident building up due to his new abilities. Lynn then throws a fast ball at him, which in return his eyes followed the ball and he quickly catch it. Lincoln smiled seeing his abilities to see incoming items coming at him. He thought to himself if he can throw hard like his sister on a baseball game. He set his arms back and he throws the ball hard. Lynn in surprised held her glove in front of her to catch it, but the force pushed her back and drop her to the floor.

'Oh no!" thought the white haired boy as he ran up to his sister to see if she was okay.

He sees her sister was okay, but she took of her baseball gloves in pain. Lincoln felt bad for doing what he did, yet he notice something on her hand. He notices a small wound with a sight of blood on it.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry. I guess I was caught up in the moment," he excused himself.

"It's okay, I think I kind of did it first," said Lynn while she got up holding her hand. "That was a hard throw Lincoln. I'm surprised you have that kind of throw. I think I need a Band-Aid."

Lincoln wasn't focus on her words as he just stared at her blood.

"Umm, what if I help you with that?" Lincoln asked. "I-I learn this thing from Lucy that you can suck the wound to make it feel better."

"Lincoln I don't know if-"

Lynn was cut off when her brother launched forward onto her hand and begins to suck the wound. Lynn yelps a bit, but there was no pain. Lynn watched as her brother sucked her wound with care. She observes him closely seeing his eyes closed and his grasp on her hand was soft. It made her face feel a bit warm.

Lincoln stop sucking the wound to see the hand was better. He glance at Lynn to see her face a bit red.

"Oh... Sorry if I didn't asked you. I just-"

"No, it's okay," Lynn spoke. "You made my hand feel better. I just need to wash it now."

Lincoln stares at her running back to the house. He looks back at her baseball glove to see the ball in burn marks.

"I think I need Lucy to help me manage my powers safely."

Back in the house, Lynn was washing her hands in the bathroom. While doing it, she begins to think about her brother.

'He's changed so much,' she thought to herself. 'He's too kind, too caring, and I feel weird. What's going on with me?'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Comfort with Love

In the afternoon, we see the whole family continue their daily routine. For Lincoln, he was upside down pasting back and forward on the ceiling. He was curious about his abilities and how he should try to control it so nobody would find out who he truly is. He hopes that Lucy can help, but she's taking forever trying to come up with ways to help him. He also hopes that Clyde and Haiku would also drop by, but they were with family at the moment. Lincoln groan bored and then jump off the ceiling to land on his bed. They still try to figure out how to help him live as a vampire or change him back to normal.

"I hope this doesn't change who I am. I'm just the same Lincoln Loud," he said.

"Yeah, but only this time you have fangs, red eyes, and a thirst for blood," said the inter voice of his vampire side.

"Would you stop it? I had enough of you telling me what to do. Just because you're in my head does not mean you get to decide what happens between me and the people I care for. "

"Well face it little boy, you are going to have to deal with being a vampire," the vampire voice stated. "Now all I want is just to continue the legacy of the blood suckers. Have you found a girl yet?"

As Lincoln was about to argue with his other half, he turn to see Lily watching him while drinking a bottle of milk. He walks to his baby sister and then carries her in his arms as he begins to float. He then went to a seating position floating in the air and caring for Lily to be comfortable with him. She giggles, enjoy being in the air while her brother hold her comfortably.

"This is my baby sister Lily," Lincoln introduces. "She doesn't understand my powers, but she sure likes it when I have fun with her."

He took the bottle away and starts to tickle her belly, which Lily begin to giggle.

"That's sweet, but is she an appetizer?" asked the voice.

"No, she's my baby sister and I want to keep her safe. She's just a baby who hasn't understood what's normal and what's out of normal. I hope she doesn't see me as a monster later on in the future if she remembers this."

A knock on the door made Lincoln hoover down to his bed.

"Come in!" Lincoln spoke.

The door opens and Lynn enters the room. Lincoln was surprise to see her after what happened earlier in the day. He just hopes she doesn't try a surprise wrestling hold on him for what he did.

"Hey there Lynn how's your hand?" the white haired boy asked.

"Its fine Lincoln," Lynn answered. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, along with Lily."

Lily waved at her older sister, which Lynn smile seeing lily being comfortable with Lincoln. He really knows how to take good care of a baby, which she finds it incredible.

"A-Alright, it might be personal, but are you feeling okay?"

"What are you asking?" Lincoln question Lynn's words.

"When we were spending time together, I just notice you look off. Are you still feeling okay?"

Lincoln pauses and looks at Lily as she looks at him with curiosity.

"To be honest Lynn, I don't feel the same like I use to. I see myself as a different person at some point. I don't know what to do. There's others helping me, but I don't know how long it will last until I freak or something like that, and I just hope that you guys can help recover."

Lynn then approaches her little brother and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a sweet hug. Lily hugs Lincoln as well on his arms between the two. Lincoln feels warmth and smile in glee. When they let go of the hug, Lynn went forward and kiss him on the lips. Everything was pause as Lincoln was surprise to feel Lynn's lips. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He can feel her heart beating rapidly. When she pull her head back, her eyes were half open feeling satisfy. Then she realizes what she done and she begins to panic.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Lincoln! I didn't mean to do that! I'm so-"

Lincoln place Lily on his bed and bring Lynn close to him with another hug. Lily watch, confused at what is going on.

Lincoln looks at Lynn's eyes seeing tears running down on her cheeks. He wipes the tears off with his finger and holds her chin.

"It's okay Lynn, I'm not mad."

"It's a wrong thing to you. I just need to get that off my chest," Lynn explained.

"Did it work?" Lincoln asked.

"It did, but now I want to do it more. I look in your eyes and it makes me feeling weird."

"It's okay; I'll help you out with this. You help me get through today, so I'm turning the favors."

Lincoln slowly move his hands to touch her cheeks before he bring his head forward and kiss Lynn. Her eye closes as she wants to feel his lips and the sensation it was giving her. Her hands move to touch his cheeks, wanting to bring his lips very close to hers. Lily watched confuse, and she begin to babble. The two siblings look and chuckled to see Lily wanting an answer from the two for what they are doing.

"Sorry Lily, I just wanted to help Lynn," Lincoln stated as he carried lily in his arms once again.

"Hey Lincoln, can I hold Lily," Lynn asked.

"Sure."

Lincoln gave lily to Lynn, which she slowly held her baby sister in her arms. Lily looks at Lynn, and she places her hands on Lynn's shirt holding on to it like a blanket. Lynn laughed seeing a cute lily looks wanting to grab for her older sister. Lincoln was happy to see Lynn holding Lily well, making his face warm.

"I like her," said the voice. "She's a good match for you."

Lincoln sigh, forgetting he still have to deal with his other self. But then again, he wonders if he and Lynn are now in a forbidden relationship. He wonders if it's just a phase or if it's truly something she is willing to do with him.

* * *

Now, we see Lisa wearing a gray hoodie and black sweatpants, changing her look for the best. She was sitting on the back seats of the bus, not wanting to seat near any other person in the same bus. She reaches her the book she kept to write down what she has done from the day she escapes as documentation of her journey back home. She begins to write in the book to have an update on her current position.

 _Day 3_

 _I have found some money to get to a bus that takes me back to Royal Woods. I have killed another being just to get the clothes that I'm currently wearing. It's another sacrifice to get me close to my goals to change humanity for the greater. Once I get there, I need to get the monster that was my brother. If I don't do anything, then he'll change humanity and take them to the wrong direction to live on. I must stop him now, or else the world is doom._

Lisa looks forward to see people exit and enter the bus, taking them to the places they want to go. The people she sees look either sick, poor, or just depresses. If Lisa goes back to Royal Woods, those people will no longer have to feel or look like that ever again. She can change the world for the better.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Late Night Discovery

Later in the night, Lincoln was staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He can still feel the warmth of Lynn's lips on his. It was sudden at first, but he was feeling like he deserves the love he got romantically. He just hopes that Lynn doesn't get harm with this relation they developed. He glances at the sleeping Lily on the crib, and slowly turns around to glance at the Ace Savvy theme alarm clock he has. The time reads 10: 28 p.m., which the boy then closes his eyes for a goodnight rest...

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lincoln quietly put his phone to silence, but he saw Clyde's number. He looks at the sleeping Lily still sleeping like nothing happen and he answered the call.

"Clyde, what happened?" he whispered.

"Lincoln, we need to go to woods," said Clyde.

"Why? I don't want to go back to the cabin to remind myself of that misery day."

"No, someone knows what we're doing."

Lincoln paused before he resumes the call.

"Someone knows I'm a vampire?" the white haired boy asked.

"The caller didn't say you specifically, but he knows that you have caused some commotion before we started handling it. They want us to go to the woods. Take Lucy with you."

"O-Okay then," Lincoln said before he ends the call.

He put on his orange polo shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He then reach for a gray hoodie and wear it to covered his upper body and his head. He turns back to the sleeping baby, where he reaches down to kiss Lily's forehead. The white haired boy then slowly exits the room, where he saw Lucy waiting for him. She was wearing black leggings with black boot and a black jacket.

"How did you-?"

"Haiku call me. She said that someone knows you're a vampire and wants to meet you," Lucy whispers. "You ready Lincoln?"

"I am, I just wanted to make sure Lily was asleep," he responded.

The two then quietly left their house as they walk on the sidewalk feeling the cold air of the night. The street lights of the average suburban neighbor light their path to go to the woods. From there, the moonlight was display for their eyes to see its glory with the street lights fading away in the distance. As they approach the entrance to the woods, there was Clyde and Haiku. Clyde was wearing his usual clothes with a yellow sweater, and Haiku was still wearing usual her dress with gloves that covers her whole arm.

"You guys made it!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this," Lincoln points out. "But whatever happens, I'll protect you guys."

They begin their little journey to the woods. The four walk in the forest with the moonlight now shine upon them like a spotlight. They moved forward until they heard chomping noises. They slowly walk past many trees to see a clear area within the forest. From there, they spot a figure bumping its head against a tree.

They walk further down to see this figure was a person, or what's left of a person. The person stood at 5 foot 7 inches, with gray decaying skin, white eyes, and pieces of hair scatter on the head. They all were surprised to see the person with a thin body, a torn business suit, and showing no sign of life. They pause to observe the person, but the person also stopped. It turns its head to look back at them without realizing it turn 180 degrees from the next cleanly. Clyde and Lincoln shriek in fear while Lucy and Haiku stare with a smile on their faces. The person then let out a groan before he held his hand out.

"Hi kids! Have you seen someone who's a vampire now? I heard the old geyser finally found a victim and now the new monster has gotten a few kills here and there."

They all glance at one another with confusion before Lincoln step forward.

"I think you're talking about me," he responds.

"Oh my goodness, you are young and a bit short, but I bet you can grow out of it," said the decaying person as he start to shake Lincoln's hands. "My name is Will Shoehorn

"My name is Lincoln Loud," said Lincoln as he struggle to keep up the handshaking.

"I see you aren't familiar with a zombie."

"A-A zombie, but no one has ever seen you here?" asked Clyde.

"Because little geek, I mostly stay under the ground where there are other monsters."

"Other monsters!" both Lucy and Haiku said with sparks in their eyes.

"Yes you great dark followers, there's more of us under the ground where all human stands. I won't call it hell, but it's known as Depression Land."

"So what got to do with me?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"Well now, since that voodoo doctor has found someone to turn into a vampire that's an ancient race, you boy are now going to meet other monsters!" the zombie said with enthusiasm. "They are _dying_ to meet you, no pun intended."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you are telling me that I'm going to literally hell to see monsters I thought were just fiction," Lincoln stated.

"Yeah, it's important to welcome new monsters, and you're one of the kinds Lincoln. Everyone have started talking about up down there. What do you say?"

"I-I don't know?" Lincoln said in confusion and angst. "I try to keep my vampire instinct down, and now I learn that there are more monsters that really exist."

"Lincoln Loud, life just throws crap on you," Will Shoehorn commented. "But if you are struggling to keep your life balance as a human, then at last come to terms with which you are now and see others like you. Even your group of friends behind you can come with us. And don't worry about protection, I will guide you all."

Lincoln looks back to the trio of people who knows his monster side. They all approach him and pat his back to comfort him. Lucy and Haiku looked eager to go, and Clyde looks like he was spotting Lori.

"I'll go with them by my side. They have help with it, and I don't want to leave them," said Lincoln with a smile.

"That's sweet, and now Will Shoehorn will start the tour."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Introduction at Depression Land 

Lincoln, Clyde, Lucy and Haiku followed the zombie now known as Will Shoehorn with the night still going. They went deeper into the woods with no time turning back on to civilization. The cold wind blew on to them making only the two boys shiver while the two girls were already familiar with the cold wind.

"Alright kids, here is a destination," said the zombie with a grin showing is decaying teeth and jaw.

The four kids look around seeing many tombstones and a bit of fog surrounding the area. This was the Royal Woods graveyard.

"W-Why are we here Will?" asked Clyde while trembling in fear.

"This is where I rest and many others like me, which I also happen to know this is the only entrance to the other world."

"This where the dead can walk among the living," Haiku clarified. "It's the only way to make them feel like they are still living."

"You'll be right there little one. This is where many of my own kind would like to get out just to experience living again. We think of it as reliving our life a bit and doing what we like or used to do the most."

"Woah, I can't believe that you guys want to relive your life," said Lincoln.

"Well it beats being just dead instead of the living dead."

"So have any other zombies come out of this resting place?" Lucy asked.

"Yes they have, but they won't hurt anybody unless they are super hungry."

"S-So, is there a way to enter to your world?" Lincoln asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Oh yeah, it'll only take a second."

Will walked while limping through many graves on his path. The kids follow the zombie, staring at many passing tombstones. Many of them show the passing of elders, young adults, and young child, with many time periods they used to be alive, and many photos of them showing each individual smiling to show their happy lives they once had. Lincoln felt a bit sadden to see many died as he knows he might live longer than anyone has in the graves and currently living.

"Here we are!"

The four look to witness a large tombstone with Will's picture in the tombstone.

"Don't mind my living looks; I was just an average guy. Now to enter the monster world, you all must enter my grave."

Will then light tap his grave three times and then step back. After that, the ground begin to rumble and shake with the kids thought an earthquake was happening in the graveyard. What it is was a brown casket rising from the grave vertically and it open to reveal itself to be some sort of an elevator.

"Now then, we must here to get down to the monster world," Will announce.

The kids and the zombies enter the casket before it slowly closes; now blocking the living world. Everyone look around the casket to see a light bulb that only gave the elevator red lightning.

"Alright kids, if I was you, I would brace myself for this part."

Will press a button before the casket felt like it was drop down. Lincoln and Clyde were screaming in fear while Lucy and haiku were screaming in joy. The casket continues to fall down below before a suddenly stomp halted the drop. The kids stopped screaming and Will Shoehorn was rubbing his hands in excitement, not knowing he was slowly peeling his skin.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are now here to Depression Land!"

The zombie opened the door, where everyone was in awe of what they were viewing upon their eye sight. There was the monster world, as it looks like a modern city with the sky dark purple, the ground red and brown mixed, and the many monsters in different forms. Lincoln was the first to step out and walk forward, with the monsters now looking at the white head boy in front of them.

"He's the one!" some whispered.

"That's got to be the new vampire," said others.

Lincoln starts to feel a bit nervous hearing each and every single monsters talking about him as if he was a big and well known celebrity.

"Hey everyone, I would like to greet you all with this new fellow. he's name is Lincoln Loud, and I want all of you to retreat with the most respect just like we all have to one another," Will speak in front of now gathering crowd. "Also, he has brought us his human allies. Now to clarify myself and everyone here, they are not food, they are friends."

Clyde, Lucy, and Haiku exit the casket and were behind Lincoln as they all see many monsters waving at them and trying to approach them to speak with them. This was definitely a new experience for Lincoln to become a vampire after being kidnapped and tortured. Maybe this could be better days ahead of him.

* * *

Back in the living world, Lisa was now out of the streets and was entering Royal woods, but it didn't go unnoticed. After her escaped, there were some police vehicles patrolling around the area in search of the now mad young scientist. She manages to hide herself in an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster. The stinking and disgusting smell of filth did not bother Lisa. In fact, it was the least of her worries.

Before she was hiding in the dumpster, she had to make sure to no one knew her location. She knew everyone in the town have heard the news and everyone might to paranoid of her. They believe she is the monster in society. Her, the living genius instead of Lincoln, the living dead walking among the living, was considered to be the true monster. So she enters an alleyway, and lucky for her there was no witness around. Or so she thought.

As she lay behind the dumpster, there was a groaning noise in the distance. The noise got her attention and she slowly raises her head to view who was around the alleyway in the night. What she spots was an elder looking man, with ripped clothes staggering from each step he takes. Lisa observed the man as he moved forward, seemingly trying to search for something. She continues her observations of the man before the man stopped. Lisa then ducked her head, thinking she was spotted. Yet, instead she heard a squeak. She raises her head once more to see the man eating a rat in his hands. Lisa felt like she was going to throw up, but on a closer look she notices the man was missing half of his scalp.

"N-No, it can't be," Lisa whispered.

Upon her observation on the appearance and behavior of the man, Lisa concluded that this man was not another homeless elder man, but rather a walking corpse. Or in a simple term, this was a walking dead.

"It can't be more... Lincoln was supposed to be the only one after the incident."

The zombie continues to eat the rat, tearing it apart with only its teeth and jaws. After doing so, it then gulps every single part of the rat and licked its bloody hands before walking off. Lisa was dumbfounded to see another monster here in the middle of the night. She has to stop this monstrosity from spread. And so, she looks around to see a piece of brick, grab it, stood up on her two feet, and begin to pursue the zombie. If there was many more like this zombie and Lincoln, then she could use them to save the world.


End file.
